New Kamen Rider SEGA
by KKD Silver
Summary: AR SEGA no Sekai. After a new form of Shocker arises, Kamen Rider Ichigou follows them to a world with no Riders. An accident occurs of sorts where a piece of gem is left near a normal Dreamcast, and then, that world's first Kamen Rider is born, Heisei Kamen Rider #17: SEGA!
1. Level 1

**Pikatwig: And thus, the Neo-SEGA spin off is here!**

**KKD: Honestly, after all the reboots of the original SEGA, I'm surprised anyone wanted to do a spin-off at all. Normally, I had to request others use my idea, and now… look at where he's ended up.**

**Pikatwig: This is actually my idea, on KKD's account, since he's the owner of the Kamen Rider SEGA stuff.**

**KKD: True. Also, for those of you worried about this taking over in place of the original, don't worry, it won't. My primary focus when it comes to SEGA will still be the main series one, which I'll call the Neodimension SEGA, this one is simply New SEGA.**

**Pikatwig: It's like… Sonic Boom is to the Main Sonic verse.**

**KKD: You could say that. As such, there may be some slight changes in description/design of SEGA's armor design, while the designs of other Riders will be changed completely.**

**Pikatwig: And the story's going to be different. Anyway aibou, disclaimers.**

**KKD: The concept of the Kamen Rider known as SEGA belongs to KKD, the idea for the spin-off belongs to Pikatwig, everything else belongs to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.**

* * *

**Kamen Rider no Sekai, (Date Unknown)**

A few explosions blasted up in a rock quarry somewhere in Japan, sending a few figures flying.

"Ichigou… are you okay?" the figure in a blue and gold bodysuit with an orange-themed samurai armor on top asked the older grasshopper-themed warrior with a green chest, black bodysuit with two white lines on the sides, a turquoise helmet, red eyes, and silver gloves and boots.

"As fine as I can be, Gaim," the other figure, Ichigou, responded, when a motorcycle sound filled the air.

"Ichigou! Daijoubou?!" shouted a second figure identical to Ichigou, but had red gloves and boots with only one silver line on the side of his suit.

"Like I just told Gaim, as fine as I can be, Nigou. Did you manage to get back-up?" Ichigou asked.

"Hai. I managed to get V3, Den-O, and Wizard here," the Ichigou-lookalike, Nigou, confirmed.

"Kamen Rider… V3!" declared a figure who had a green suit, white and red armor, white gloves, and a red helmet with a large white section down the middle, and green eyes.

**"Ore… sanjou! Ore wa… Kamen Rider, Den-O!"** shouted the second figure, a Rider with a black and silver bodysuit with a train motif along with a red peach motif in the chest and shoulder armor, and especially his visor.

"Saa, showtime daa. Ore wa, Kamen Rider Wizard," the last figure in black and silver garbs with red ruby armor on the chest and helmet announced.

"V3, Den-O, Wizard, glad to see you," Gaim smiled, walking over to the three Riders.

"Small number… but if it's all you can get, it's all you can get," Ichigou shrugged, as they saw the enemies which looked similar to the normal Shocker grunts in terms of the the white skeletal appearance, but they looked almost robotic, and had blue where the black would normally be.

The six Riders charged forward, the three Showa Riders struggling a bit, while the three Heisei Riders all had an easier time fighting them off. The older Riders focused more on using martial arts, but kept getting knocked over or tripped up by the blue grunts. The younger Riders, on the other hand, managed to use their weapons combined with their martial arts styles in order to stab, slice, slash, and basically destroy the grunts.

"Ichigou-tachi need some back up," Gaim told Den-O and Wizard, as they all readied their weapons.

**=FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!=**

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

**=LOCK OFF! LOCK ON! ICHI, JYU, HAKYU, SEN! ORANGE CHARGE!=**

All three Riders let their blades charge up for a moment.

"Hissatsu! Hissatsu! Ore-tachi hissatsu waza, Wizard-Den-O-Gaim Version!" Den-O shouted out slashing at the grunts along with Gaim and Wizard.

"...sometimes… you Heisei Riders are both… a little annoying, but helpful," Ichigou admitted.

"Thanks… I guess," Gaim replied.

"We need to hurry, it looks like their leaders are about to do something," Wizard informed, pointing over to a machine, standing by it were three hooded figures, two male, one female.

**"Oh crap, you're right. Ikuze, Showa-tachi! Fellow Heisei-tachi!"** Den-O shouted, as they all ran forward, when they were attacked by more of the ground troops. One of the hooded figures pressed a button on the machine, causing a zipper of sorts to appear, and open up to what appeared to be a city.

"A Crack?" Gaim gawked, "How'd that…?"

**"Farewell Kamen Riders. We're going to a world… a world without heroes, free for us to conquer,"** the figure in the blue cloak smirked as the three entered the crack.

"No!" Gaim shouted as he rushed after them, but saw the crack was closing, thus he slammed his Daidaimaru, the orange slice sword of his, down to hold the crack open, "Ichigou… you gotta go after them!"

"Gaim… what about you all?" Ichigou asked.

"Don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves!" Nigou informed.

"If we don't follow them now…" Gaim started, as he reached for his other blade to hold the crack open, "We may not get another chance! ...Ichigou-sempai… GO!"

Ichigou looked for a moment, before nodding, rushing forward to reach the crack, Gaim ended up losing his grip on his blades, as the crack was set to close, Ichigou managed to jump into it with seconds to spare.

"Ichigou-sempai… good luck," Gaim bid.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Futatsu no Mirai ( Axess Opening))

***As the instrumental begins, a picture is shown of Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Den-O, Wizard and Gaim fighting Game-Shocker, before showing Ichigou following them into the other world.***

**Kamen Rider New SEGA**

**Hajimari o tsugeru kane no koe (At the beginning, the bell echoes to let you know) *Ichigou takes out a red gem of sorts from his buckle, a powersource of sorts.***

**Toki ga kawari Kinou uchikeshi narihibiku yo (That it's just a matter of change From a terrible yesterday) *Ichigou hands this to Takeshi Narumi, causing his SEGA Dreamcast to change shape, becoming the new SEGADriver to his amazement***

**Daijoubou kimi ga koko ni ireba (It's all right, since you're here next to me) *Takeshi stands by his mother, sister, and his two best friends.***

**Hitorijanai sore ga yuuki okosaseru (I'm no alone, and that's what'll awaken my courage) *Takeshi takes out a copy of Sonic Adventure, loading it into his new Driver, turning him into Kamen Rider SEGA.***

**Fukigenna sora mabushii hodo (This sullen sky dazzles so) *Takeshi stands at the edge of a park, looking over the city horizon before looking at his changed Dreamcast***

**Terashi daseru taiyou ni nareru (It's so bright that I feel as if it's the sun) *Takeshi is joined by Yoko and Luna, who both smile at him, making him blush a little bit.***

**Kimi to wakachiau kibou to yorokobi (I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes) *Focus then goes over to an abandoned factory, where Game-Shocker had made their base of operations in the real world.***

**Kurosu suru sono tabi fukamaru kizuna (The more we cross the deeper our bond becomes) *The three generals throw off their cloaks, showing the silhouettes of their true forms, as the scene focuses on Takeshi and his two friends.***

**Mirai to genzai pazuru o awasete (The future and the present join together with this puzzle) *Takeshi steps onto a motorcycle themed to the Space Channel 5 game, he revs it up and starts driving.***

**Kokoro tsunagaru bokura no yume (Our hearts are connected and our dream) *He's joined by two others, one riding a motorcycle themed to Mario Kart Double Dash, while another was riding one themed to Crash Team Racing***

**Akashi ni naru (Become's the proof) *All three zoom off, data trailing behind the three motorcycles.***

* * *

**Level 1: A New SEGA's Start**

**Three Months Later**

Ichigou had managed to knock all of the Game-Shocker grunts into one area, before jumping up into the air.

"TOH!" he shouted, with energy charging up by one of his legs, flipping midair before executing a flying dropkick "RIDER KICK!".

He finished off the last of the grunts, before panting a bit. "I'm getting too old for this…" he muttered, cracking his back a bit before dropping his henshin, reverting to an aging man with black hair and brown eyes currently in an all black biker outfit complete with fingerless gloves, before sitting down at a bench by a pier.

He looked to his buckle, taking out a red gemstone of sorts, he simply sighed before setting it back into his buckle. He saw a person walking by, this person being a young man about 16 years old, with blue hair, green eyes, currently wearing a blue t-shirt, brown shorts, and red &amp; white shoes.

"Hey, you okay sir?" the person asked.

"I'm fine," the aging Takeshi Hongo sighed.

"Alright," the 16-year old person responded, before he rushed off.

* * *

After a few minutes, the blue-haired boy rushed into a classroom and into a desk close to the window. Nearby, a girl about his age with similar features wearing a red top, with a white jacket, blue shorts and red high heels was talking with a few other girls. The young man looked around to see a blonde girl with green eyes wearing a violet shirt, denim shorts, and yellow shoes doodling some pictures of a dragon.

"Hey Luna," the person waved.

"Oh, hi Takeshi," the girl, Luna, waved back to the young man, "What do you think of my Spyro pictures?"

"Very nice," the boy, Takeshi, smiled, as he sat down by Luna.

"Shame really, how he and Crash both got the dignity milked right outta them," Luna sighed, "You know our oral report about something with an impact? I wrote mine about Spyro."

"Yea. That's nice. I wrote mine on the Kamen Riders," Takeshi informed, as he saw the girl who looked a little like him, walk over to a blond girl with blue eyes, currently wearing a white kimono with a red sash, reading a book.

"So Ms. Stick-in-the-mud, what are you doing after school today? Me and my friends are going to go to the salon and relax," the girl who looked like Takeshi asked the blonde girl reading.

"...I am going to be at home, doing my piano lessons, again," the blonde girl responded.

"Again? Jeez, you're such a puppet, wonder where your strings are!" the other girl teased.

"Hana, knock it off!" Takeshi said annoyed, "Must you always tease her about things like that? She probably just has a tight schedule."

"Blah-blah-blah nii-san," the girl, Hana responded, "Like anyone's schedule is actually _that_ tight."

The blond girl just moved her head into her book, shyly.

"Don't let what my sister says get to you. She's just mean," Takeshi told the girl.

"Alright," she responded.

* * *

"Hey Luna… do you ever wonder what that girl's all about?" Takeshi asked during lunch.

"The one in the kimono? Kinda…" Luna admitted.

"I mean… you two look like you could be related," Takeshi pointed out.

"Well we aren't. It's totally coincidental," Luna told him.

"Yea," Takeshi shrugged.

The two just sat for a bit before continuing eating their lunch, Takeshi turning his attention to the girl, who looked sad and rather hungry, looking at the food she had, almost like she hated to eat it.

"She seems depressed, though," Takeshi noted.

"...yea," Luna agreed.

* * *

The blonde girl walked on her way home, trying to avoid Hana and her friends, but Takeshi and Luna could easily see her. It was kinda hard not to seeing she wore a kimono compared to everyone else wearing t-shirts and shorts.

"She looks… lonely," Takeshi noted.

"Yea… but, not much we can do… or anyone really, since she never lets anyone in," Luna sighed, "If only she'd be more open about her problems, then I'm sure we could help her."

"Well, see ya later Luna," Takeshi waved.

"Yea," Luna responded, walking off.

* * *

Later, Luna walked inside her house, which was kinda nice and rich looking, having three stories to it.

"Tadaima!" Luna called out, getting the attention of her mother, who had blonde hair like her daughter but brown eyes, was wearing a white shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Okairi!" her mom smiled, hugging her daughter. "So, what's up with you and Take-san?"

"Not much. Hana was bugging that girl in the kimono again," Luna answered.

"She really needs to stop doing that. The poor girl seems to be getting enough trouble with her folks."

"How do you know that?" Luna asked.

"I keep hearing screams from her place when I walk by, and it's usually her grandmother yelling at her."

"...ouch," Luna sighed, as she simply took her books out. "Also, our oral report, got an A+ on it."

"That's great, Luna-chan. Your father would be so proud of you. You said in your report the first three games were special, leaving an impact on the video game industry, in particular the Playstation," Luna's mom smiled.

"Being one of the first more kid friendly games for that system," Luna confirmed.

"Yea… most games at the time popular for the system were Rated T or M."

"That's what made Spyro really special. Shame that he and Crash had the dignity milked outta them, Crash hasn't had a game in long time, and Spyro… don't get me started on where he's wound up," Luna responded.

"I know honey," her mom sighed, knowing her daughter was rather touchy about what Spyro has become.

"...Sorry… I'm gonna go upstairs and try and get some sleep," Luna shrugged, as she headed up the stairs up to her three story house.

* * *

At the same time, the blonde girl in the kimono was in the middle of piano practice, and she had an almost angry expression on her face.

"...Yoko dear… are you alright?" a voice asked, as a blonde woman in a similar kimono with black eyes, walked over.

"Okaa-san… I… I'm tired of… playing this… dumb thing," the girl, Yoko, answered.

"I know… but you don't want to make your Obaa-san upset again, do you?" her mom pointed out.

"No…" Yoko sighed, as she saw her hands were getting a little red.

"...Just relax dear. Please…"

* * *

"Okaa-san! Hana was teasing that girl in the kimono again!" Takeshi said as he got in the front door.

"Tattle-tale," Hana responded annoyed.

"Well you know better than to do that, Hana. How many times have I told you not to tease people?" their mom groaned.

Hana groaned annoyed, as she put her stuff down and headed for her room.

"I never understand why she does that," Takeshi admitted.

"She just thinks what she does makes her popular" his mom, who had black hair, blue eyes, was wearing a white shirt and black skirt under a white apron, and black high heels.

"Popular, shompular," Takeshi groaned, "She's too stuck-up to realize that girl is… different,"

"Well… at least you respect her, Take-kun, and you did the right thing telling me what your sister was doing," Mrs. Narumi informed, giving her son a smile.

"Yea… I guess," Takeshi sighed.

Mrs. Narumi walked over and hugged her son, making him smile a bit.

* * *

**"Curse that Kamen Rider!"** a figure in a red cloak roared, slamming his fist into a pipe.

**"Calm down Mr. Hot Head,"** a female voice sighed, as she took out a clipboard and began to walk around. **"We need to learn how the Kamen Rider got here…"**

**"Isn't it obvious?"** the figure in blue responded, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, **"It was thanks to that orange samurai Rider that the older Rider was able to follow us through that portal. But relax. The Game-Grunts are clearly wearing him out. We simply need to keep sending them… until we overpower that stupid Ichigou!"**

**"Good plan, Esag. So, shall I send in more Game-Grunts now or later?"** the female figure in black inquired.

**"Let's wait a little bit…"**

* * *

Takeshi was sitting in his room, trying to relax a little bit, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Oh great, who could that be?" Takeshi wondered as he got up and walked to the door to see who was there. "Oh, hi Okaa-san,"

His mom smiled at him, as she walked in. "So… your report card came today…"

"Uh oh…" he gulped a little nervously.

"And you're doing fantastic!" she smiled, showing his report card was straight As and Bs, allowing Takeshi a sigh of relief. "And… I'm going to give you a reward,"

"Thanks Okaa-san!" Takeshi smiled, as he hugged her, before noticing she wasn't wearing her high heels and was barefoot, making him blush a little bit, "So Okaa-san… do I have a say in my reward?"

"I'm going to surprise you with it," she giggled.

* * *

The next day, Takeshi Hongo was seen walking around in a mailman's outfit. He just sighed at this as he pulled out the mail for one particular household before approaching said house and knocking on the door. However at the moment, nobody was there.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave these here for now," the aging man shrugged before placing the package and letters onto the porch before turning around to see the grunts he's been fighting for the past few months. "Tch… now of all times?"

He sighed, before readying his belt. "Rider... HENSHIN!"

With the spinning of his buckle, Takeshi Hongo spread his arms, causing a suit to flash for a brief second before it changed into his more well known suit, he rushed forward, easily knocking the Game-Grunts around until he was punched in the chest, sending him flying down to the sidewalk, causing a cracking sound to be heard.

He looked to the red gemstone, seeing that it had cracked in two. He groaned for a moment, before one part was knocked clean out of his hand, unknown to him at the moment, it had landed by the mail he had just dropped off. Ignoring it for now, he pocketed the rest of the gemstone into the hammerspace, as he managed to corner all of the Game-Grunts, before jumping into the air.

"Rider… KICK!" he announced, destroying all of the Game-Grunts, before quickly dropping his henshin, hearing someone drive up.

"Oh, Mr. Takeru. Is everything all right?" Mrs. Narumi asked.

"Yea," he nodded. "Your mail is over there. Have a good day Mrs. Narumi."

"Thanks… hey. Did anyone ever tell you that… you look like Kamen Rider Ichigou?" she asked.

"Yes, I know. I get that a lot around here," "Takeru" sighed, "Have a nice day."

* * *

"So Okaa-san… what's my reward for such a good report card?" Takeshi asked a bit later.

"Okay… open up your eyes," Mrs. Narumi responded. Takeshi did so, seeing a SEGA Dreamcast hooked up to his TV.

"No way… a… S-S-SEGA… D-DREAMCAST?!" Takeshi gawked, a huge smile spread across his face, he walked over to it and just smiled, before going over and hugging his mom. "Thank you so, so SO much, Okaa-san! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Okay, I love you, too, Takeshi," Mrs. Narumi smiled before Takeshi let go of his mom as she revealed to him three SEGA Dreamcast games, two of them being the two installments of the Sonic Adventure games.

"Booyaw!" he smiled, hugging her again.

"And also Takeshi… look down," she informed, making him look to see her barefoot, "This is another part of that reward I mentioned. I won't wear my shoes at all for a week just for you, and you can look at my feet whenever you want."

Hearing this made Takeshi blush a bright Sentai red, a smile shyly coming across his face this time.

"Blech!" Hana's voice said in disgust, Takeshi and Mrs. Narumi turning to see that Hana was standing by Takesh's doorway, "I can't believe you have a foot fetish. That's just disgusting. Do you even think of where someone's feet have been?"

"Leave me alone Hana," Takeshi responded, clearly annoyed.

"Kids. Be nice now," Mrs. Narumi responded, as Hana just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Takeshi… you really need to grow out of that fetish," Hana told him.

"I'm not going to."

"You need to grow up and start acting your age! All of this obsession with kids stuff… Kamen Rider, Super Sentai… Sonic, NiGHTS, a lot of these video games targeted towards kids, and then the biggest and stupidest thing of all, apart from your silly fetish" Hana groaned, walking over to Takeshi's bed, plucking a plushie of a small cyan pony with magenta eyes and rainbow-colored hair, "Your obsession over THIS stupid show for girls!"

"You. Did. Not. Just. Go. THERE!" Takeshi growled in anger.

"Hana! Please don't tease your brother. He'll like what he wants to like. Not everyone has to blend in with the crowd or try to be the most popular person in school like you. Now please give your brother his pony back," Mrs. Narumi responded, "...I'll be honest, I always thought I would be telling you to give a pony back to your sister. No offense,"

"None taken," Takeshi shrugged.

"Takeshi… there are times where I'm embarrassed you're my brother." Hana informed, tossing the pegasus pony plushie back to her brother, who caught it and hugged it, "Go on. Keep your stupid pony and play your silly kids games. Some day you'll need to grow up and be a man, and stop being a kid with these girly interests."

With that, Hana stormed out of the room, leaving Takeshi to sigh.

"Okaa-san… you don't think any less of me, for liking what I like… and having my foot fetish?" Takeshi asked, "And… please, be honest with me."

"Takeshi. Of course I don't think any less of you. These things just show you have more of a sensitive side, and well," she started, before sitting in a chair by Takeshi's desk and moving her feet up for him to see "I find it kinda cute. Anyone else who agrees knows what I mean, and those who don't… just don't care about those who don't agree,"

"Thanks Okaa-san…" Takeshi smiled.

"You're welcome, Take-kun," his mom smiled, as she wiggled her toes a little bit, but unknown to them at the moment, part of the red gem was in Takeshi's room, simply sitting there.

* * *

Later, when Takeshi was alone, he was admiring the Dreamcast, and holding the new games in his hand, when he saw a red glint out of the corner of his eye. He reached over and picked it up. "Hmm? Wow… looks like a Magic Stone from Wizard. What's this doing here?"

He looked around for a bit before he put it in his bookbag to keep it secret.

"Best not let anyone know about this yet. But for now, it's Sonic time," he replied, putting the first Sonic Adventure into the console.

* * *

The following day, Takeshi had snuck his Dreamcast into his bookbag to show Luna.

"Wait til she gets a look at this!" he smiled.

Suddenly, to his shock, more of the creatures that attacked Ichigou the previous day appeared in front of Takeshi.

"What the heck?! Blue robo Shocker Grunts?!" Takeshi gawked, as they continued to attack him, when a motorcycle sound filled the area, "Eh?"

"TOH!" a familiar voice was heard as a familiar bike flew through the air and Ichigou arrived to attack the Game-Grunts.

"Wow! When did I get caught up in some Rider filming?!" Takeshi gawked.

"Nani? Wait… you're that kid," Ichigou realized, as he punched some Game-Grunts away. "Takeshi Narumi, right?"

"Huh? Wait… you know my name?!" Takeshi gawked.

"I've been your mailman for a few days," Ichigou informed, as a Game-Grunt knocked Takeshi down, sending his bag flying, with the Dreamcast and the gemstone poking out of his bag.

"What? No way! Kamen Rider Ichigou has been my mailman, Takeru-san?! I'm shocked!"

"Is that…?" Ichigou wondered, as he rushed over to the Dreamcast and the gemstone, but suddenly, when he picked them up, the gemstone somehow fused with the Dreamcast, which at first didn't do much, but it added an extra button on the side, which Ichigou pressed, but nothing happened.

"Hands off! I worked hard to get this!" he said, "Oh… sorry. Just a little defensive."

Takeshi then gave a shrug, as he pressed the button without noticing it, suddenly causing the Dreamcast to glow a bit before somehow compressing down on itself, forming a device the size of a somewhat large belt buckle, but it still had the basic functions of the Dreamcast.

"What the?! What just happened?!" Takeshi gawked.

"...you are… this world's first Kamen Rider!" Ichigou gasped.

"Huh? Me?!" Takeshi gawked, confused. He saw his copy of Sonic Adventure shimmer for a moment as he pulled the disc out before the Dreamcast opened itself up. He then loaded it into the Dreamcast, and then he felt the sudden urge to place the Dreamcast onto his waist, which he did before a silver belt formed around it, he then closed the front flap.

**=GAME START!=**

Suddenly, in a flash of light, he turned into a cobalt blue armored figure with a black bodysuit, his helmet looking very much like a certain SEGA mascot with the quills and eye pieces being green, and he had a Dreamcast symbol on his chest, with his arms and legs being a white color, his wrists and gloves being silver, and his boots appeared to be red.

"Wow!" he gawked, looking over his new armor, "Wait… this is real… that means... I'm the 16th Heisei Era Kamen Rider!"

"17th," Ichigou corrected.

"17th? ...Who's number 16?"

"Don't know… I just know that Kouta said there's someone after him, and thus, you're 17," Ichigou informed.

"Mou… well… ore wa… Kamen Rider SEGA!" he announced. "And it's… uh… Time for Game Start!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

"...I'm not even going to comment how dumb that sounds…" Ichigou muttered.

"Oi! I like it!" Takeshi/SEGA defended.

SEGA rushed forward, and began to attack the Game-Grunts, using a flurry of kicks to send them sprawling.

"Seems you've got skill in Taekwondo," Ichigou noted, as SEGA knocked the Game-Grunts around easily.

"Thanks, Ichigou-sempai," SEGA smiled.

"You're this world's first Rider… I'm honestly not sure if you can call me Sempai or not," Ichigou admitted.

"Well I…" SEGA started before narrowly dodging a tackle from a few Game-Grunts, "Talk later."

Ichigou gave a shrug, as he also began to punch and kick the Game-Grunts around.

* * *

**"Who is that?!"** the figure in the red cloak growled, seeing SEGA beating up their Game-Grunts.

**"I don't know,"** the girl in black admitted.

**"Just when we thought that Ichigou was our only problem…"** Esag sighed.

* * *

"RIDER PUNCH!" Ichigou shouted, as he punched several Game-Grunts into each-other, destroying them in one fell swoop.

SEGA meanwhile, continued to punch and kick the Game-Grunts, similar to Kamen Rider Meteor, practically flying at speeds beyond what most people could comprehend. He looked over to his bag, and he saw the Sonic Adventure 2 disk glow a little bit, he dash over to get the disk, and loaded it into his Driver.

**=SONIC SABER UPLOADING!=**

Suddenly, in SEGA's right hand formed a sword themed after Sonic the Hedgehog, the blade formed from one of Sonic's quills, which he stabbed the Game-Grunts around with like nothing, causing each one to explode with each swing.

"Now this is AWESOME!" SEGA smirked, as he quickly finished off the last of the Game-Grunts with a move similar to something out of the Legend of Zelda.

"Great job kid," Ichigou smiled. "But uh… don't you think you need to get going?"

SEGA gave a look before taking out the Sonic Adventure 2 disk, which was layered on top of the Sonic Adventure 1 disk, before seeing he had ten minutes to get to class on time. Takeshi quickly put the Dreamcast and games back in his bag, before running off, leaving Ichigou to chuckle a little bit.

"Today's youth…" he chuckled.

* * *

**"Great… now there's another Kamen Rider for us to deal with?!"** the figure in red growled angrily.

**"Calm down Dentonin,"** Esag sighed. **"And where did Yons go?"**

**"Said something about walking between the two worlds…"** the figure in red, Dentonin, informed annoyed.

* * *

**"Kamen Riders… how is it they defend the worlds, regardless of where the villains flee?"** the female in black, Yons, pondered, walking around, in some sort of an area aligned with stars, simply trying to see what made the Kamen Riders special…

* * *

**Downloading, the next Level of New SEGA:**

Luna: So you mean to tell me you've got a Dreamcast?

Takeshi: And it's a special one.

Yoko: Uh… thanks for the Rider, Takeshi-san.

Takeshi: You don't have to call me that…

Yoko: Oh… really?

?: You're not allowed to see that boy!

Yoko: Why? He's a really great person, and I don't want to be a puppet anymore!

**Level 2: The Rebellious Soul**

**It's Time for Game Start!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And that is Level 1 of New SEGA folks!**

**KKD: Yea. And after all the work I've put in focusing on the main series, this was a nice break from the norm.**

**Pikatwig: For me, it was a really nice time, since it allowed me to come up with some of my own concepts for the SEGA story.**

**KKD: Yea, it is nice to get you to expand those ideas outside the main canon of SEGA. So, what was your favorite part?**

**Pikatwig: Takeshi's first henshin into SEGA. While similar to the original, the suit is different. And I'll admit… I did want to put a scarf on this SEGA, mainly because of Boom-verse Sonic having one, but KKD didn't really like it.**

**KKD: Sorry about that, I just never felt it was right for me to give SEGA a scarf.**

**Pikatwig: It's cool. Your favorite part?**

**KKD: Hmm… not too sure, but if I had to pick one… I'd ironically say the moments where Takeshi interacted with Luna and Yoko. I kinda imagined Takeshi being closer to Luna, and it was nice to see her and Yoko in the same dimension, or sekai, or whatever you wanna call it.**

**Pikatwig: True… though, in Movie War Eternal, it was stated there's an AR Luna, but we didn't see her. Ah well. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	2. Level 2

**Pikatwig: *walks in, before sitting down* Well, I hope he likes the idea… *straightens up some papers***

**KKD: *walks in* Who likes what idea?**

**Pikatwig: You. *shows a paper with the logos of New SEGA and Harmony Showtime Daa, and then written below the logos is the phrase 'Super Rider Time'* That's the idea.**

**KKD: Well, that's interesting. I think that would be very cool.**

**Pikatwig: Okay. Anyway, this chapter of New SEGA, will give us some more insight into my OC character, Yoko Mirai.**

**KKD: Yea. If you read the original &amp; its Movie War, you may know that SEGA teamed up with an AR Yoko, who was the Movie Exclusive SEGA Rider of that world, Ceres.**

**Pikatwig: And she's also in Den-O Trigger, but… that's something for another day. Anyway aibou, roll the disclaimers, and let's show the people 'Super Rider Time'!**

**DISCLAIMERS: The concept of the Kamen Rider known as SEGA belongs to KKD, the idea for the spin-off belongs to Pikatwig, everything else belongs to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.**

* * *

***Kamen Rider Wizard and SEGA zoomed up on their motorcycles, when an explosion occurred behind them, and their symbols appeared.***

**Wizard and SEGA: Super Rider Time!**

**SEGA: Wait, Wizard's a girl?! What's going on here?!**

**Wizard: There a problem with that? I should be the one wondering what a rookie like you is doing here as a Rider, and not someone a bit more expirence.**

***Wizard posed on the Machine Winger, holding the WizarSwordGun in sword mode, while SEGA held the Sonic Saber.***

**SEGA: Harmony Showtime Daa!**

**Wizard: New SEGA!**

***Both ready their blades for an attack***

**SEGA &amp; Wizard: Ready… GO!**

* * *

_On the last level, Takeshi Narumi gained an extraordinary power, becoming the first Kamen Rider of his world, fighting the mysterious Game-Grunts alongside Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider Ichigou! But who are these mysterious generals who command these new grunts, and why have they set their sights on Earth? Well, we__'__ve reached the next checkpoint, and our progress is saved, so let__'__s resume the game!_

***Loading icon seen in the corner with the screen literally paused before it blacks out saying "Load Complete", and then the chapter begins***

* * *

Luna sat at lunch, simply waiting for Takeshi to arrive. She seemed to be getting a bit impatient, and was about to go and look for him, when she saw him arguing with Hana.

"Why is it you always bother that girl?" Takeshi demanded to know.

"C'mon, she's such a stick-in-the-mud! She never bothers anyone, she doesn't even speak to anyone but the teachers, and she's just someone who acts like a rock that never gets weathered; she'll never change," Hana shouted back, before walking off with her little group.

"Stupid Nee-chan…" Takeshi grumbled, sitting next to Luna.

"So… what was the argument about this time?" Luna asked.

"She and her little group were bullying that girl again," Takeshi sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Luna shrugged, seeing the girl was sitting over by herself, and simply just looked like she was starving, "But… I have to agree with Hana about one thing, that girl is like a rock that doesn't weather."

"You seriously think that, too?"

"That's it," she responded, getting a bit defensive. Takeshi gave a shrug, as he saw the girl just hold her stomach in hunger.

"...I'm going to go and sit with her," Takeshi told Luna.

"Well, when you're done, meet me at our next class," Luna told him before walking away.

Takeshi gave a nod, before walking over to the girl and sitting down by her.

"Konichiwa," the girl waved.

"Hi. No need to get formal. I'm Takeshi, what's your name?" Takeshi greeted.

"Yoko… atashi wa, Nakamura Yoko," the girl smiled rather awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, Yoko," Takeshi smiled, as he took out his lunch, and started to eat a ham sandwich, while Yoko just looked at it in hunger, "You want some?"

"Hai," she nodded.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Futatsu no Mirai ( Axess Opening))

***As the instrumental begins, a picture is shown of Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Den-O, Wizard and Gaim fighting Game-Shocker, before showing Ichigou following them into the other world.***

**Kamen Rider New SEGA**

**Hajimari o tsugeru kane no koe (At the beginning, the bell echoes to let you know) *Ichigou takes out a red gem of sorts from his buckle, a powersource of sorts.***

**Toki ga kawari Kinou uchikeshi narihibiku yo (That it's just a matter of change From a terrible yesterday) *Ichigou hands this to Takeshi Narumi, causing his SEGA Dreamcast to change shape, becoming the new SEGADriver to his amazement***

**Daijoubou kimi ga koko ni ireba (It's all right, since you're here next to me) *Takeshi stands by his mother, sister, and his two best friends.***

**Hitorijanai sore ga yuuki okosaseru (I'm no alone, and that's what'll awaken my courage) *Takeshi takes out a copy of Sonic Adventure, loading it into his new Driver, turning him into Kamen Rider SEGA.***

**Fukigenna sora mabushii hodo (This sullen sky dazzles so) *Takeshi stands at the edge of a park, looking over the city horizon before looking at his changed Dreamcast***

**Terashi daseru taiyou ni nareru (It's so bright that I feel as if it's the sun) *Takeshi is joined by Yoko and Luna, who both smile at him, making him blush a little bit.***

**Kimi to wakachiau kibou to yorokobi (I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes) *Focus then goes over to an abandoned factory, where Game-Shocker had made their base of operations in the real world.***

**Kurosu suru sono tabi fukamaru kizuna (The more we cross the deeper our bond becomes) *The three generals throw off their cloaks, showing the silhouettes of their true forms, as the scene focuses on Takeshi and his two friends.***

**Mirai to genzai pazuru o awasete (The future and the present join together with this puzzle) *Takeshi steps onto a motorcycle themed to the Space Channel 5 game, he revs it up and starts driving.***

**Kokoro tsunagaru bokura no yume (Our hearts are connected and our dream) *He's joined by two others, one riding a motorcycle themed to Mario Kart Double Dash, while another was riding one themed to Crash Team Racing***

**Akashi ni naru (Become's the proof) *All three zoom off, data trailing behind the three motorcycles.***

* * *

**Level 2: The Rebellious Soul**

After that day, Takeshi had spent some time getting to know Yoko a bit better, while at the same time, he was practicing his Rider powers, with some aid from Takeshi Hongo. Takeshi was currently in his default SEGA form with Hongo-san coaching him as he practiced against a punching bag.

**=FINAL ATTACK! HISSATSU!=**

With this, SEGA punched the bag even faster than he normally could before reeling his right fist back as it began to glow with a fiery blue energy.

"RIDER DASH PUNCH!" he shouted, firing his fist at the bag, launching it off the chain and knocking it into a building about 20 miles away, "Whoa… sugoi!"

"Not bad kid," Hongo chuckled, patting SEGA on the head, before he dropped his henshin. "You're improving, and you've already got the motorcycle stuff down,"

"Yea… I guess it kinda helped that my mom helped me learn to drive one from time to time," Takeshi chuckled nervously.

"Get home kid, we've done enough for today," Hongo smiled, as Takeshi took out a disk of Space Channel Five.

**=SUMMONING SPACE CRUISER! READY TO JAM!=**

With that, a motorcycle zoomed up next to him, which was mostly white, with light blue highlights, had the logo of Space Channel 5, and the front resembled some sort of rocket.

"Nifty," Takeshi admitted, as he put on a helmet, and zoomed off.

* * *

Later, Takeshi was driving down a street when he looked to his left and saw Yoko walking by.

"Yoko?" Takeshi gawked, as he stopped by her.

"Oh, hi Takeshi-san," Yoko waved.

"What're you doing walking by yourself?" he asked.

"...I have been, at the library for a while," Yoko informed, "What about you?"

"...oh, nothing," he responded, "Hey… you need a ride home?"

"Yea," Yoko nodded, as she was handed a pink helmet, "...Arigatou…"

With that, Yoko hopped onto Takeshi's bike before Takeshi zoomed off, with Yoko feeling amazed by the fact she was on a motorcycle.

* * *

Later, Takeshi arrived at Yoko's place, dropping her off.

"Thanks for the lift, Takeshi," Yoko thanked.

"No problem, Yoko. I gotta get home, too. Catch ya later," Takeshi waved before driving off.

"Who was that, Yoko?" Yoko's mom asked when she walked out, some time after Takeshi left.

"Just… someone from school," Yoko informed, as an older male walked out, having black hair, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and white shoes.

"What were you doing with him?" the male inquired.

"He… just helped me home, Otou-san," Yoko informed.

"You're late young lady!" an elderly woman's voice said in irritation, as the trio turned to see an older woman who had gray curled hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, and a gray skirt with a pair of pink slippers, waving a cane towards Yoko, "You were supposed to be back by 5:30, it's 5:35,"

"...and?" Yoko asked.

"And you know it's against the rules! Your curfew is at 5:30, and you know it!" the elderly lady told Yoko.

"Obaa-san… it… is not really like I try to be late," Yoko responded.

"You'll get a warning this time… get in and start your piano lessons," her grandma snapped, as she walked in.

"...okay," Yoko sighed, as she headed into her house.

* * *

The next day, with Yoko getting up and looking at the calender, seeing a certain date was circled, her wedding date, being a week from the current day.

"It is so exciting, is it not, Yoko?" her mom asked.

"...No," Yoko answered, as she saw a limo pull up,

"Oh, there he is now," her mom smiled as from the limo emerged a tall man with blonde hair, brown eyes, and wearing an all white tuxedo.

He walked up to the door, before seeing Yoko's grandmother was there.

"Greetings, Nakamura-san. Is my bride-to-be, here?" the man inquired.

"Indeed she is, King-san. She is upstairs getting herself ready for school,"

The male smiled, as Yoko walked down, dressed with her hair in a bun, her kimono as neat as possible (restricting most of her movements), and she simply forced a smile, while making it look genuine.

"Ah, Yoko-chan. It is an honor to meet you in person," King smiled, as he helped her down.

Yoko just gave a small eye roll, before she took her bag, and was prepared to leave.

"Yoko-chan, you know that a week before the wedding, I will escort you where you have to go," her suitor smiled, making Yoko internally frown at the thought of having this man she hardly knew follow her everywhere.

* * *

**"Great… the new Rider is getting training from the old guy,"** Esag groaned.

**"As if things couldn't get any worse,"** Dentonin added.

**"Aw, you may forget. He may teach the new guy everything he knows, but he can't teach him everything about the New Rider's gear,"** Yons pointed out, making Dentonin jump.

**"I thought you were investigating the world of those dumb annoyances!"** Dentonin shouted.

**"I am. I've just come to suggest that we send a CPU to attack the new Rider,"** Yons replied, **"I'll still be scouting, but I can still send suggestions now and then."**

**"Allow me to do the CPU creating, Esag-sama!"**

**"Very well, do not disappoint me Dentonin!"**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Your parents set you up with some dude you don't know, and now you have to marry him in a week?" Luna gawked.

"Hai… and even worse… he'll expect me to teach our child about all the traditions… and not long after we marry… he'll take something from me," Yoko informed.

"What would that be?"

"_Something,_" she responded, adding emphasis to it.

"Eh? Wait…" Luna responded, taking a moment to think, when it registered to her what Yoko meant, "OH! Wait… seriously?"

"...I honestly feel like I'm some sort of an empty shell, and some kind of a puppet… my family pulls the strings, forcing me to do anything I don't want to do," Yoko told Luna.

"Well then… just tell them you don't want to," Luna responded.

"...I can't… I-I-I just…"

"...you're scared, aren't you?" Takeshi asked, walking over to the two.

"...yea," Yoko nodded, "It's just… I've hardly ever really gotten to make my own choices, and all because of my grandma and her stupid family traditions."

"Look… women these days shouldn't be like that." Luna responded.

"Really?"

"Yea. Women today are much more independant. They don't constantly follow some stupid rules like what your folks set. Besides, girls have to grow up and make their own choices, too," Luna explained, with Yoko getting a surprised expression on her face.

"Look at Luna, she's the daughter of one of the higher-ups in one of the biggest names in electronics, and she doesn't let anything stop her or slow her down," they heard Takeshi speak up, shocking Yoko.

"...maybe it's time you let a little courage into your heart," Luna smiled, making Yoko blush a tiny bit.

* * *

Later that day, Takeshi had taken Yoko home, but was noticed by Yoko's father, and stopped before he could leave.

"You there! What're you doing with my daughter?" Yoko's father demanded of Takeshi.

"I-I was just dropping her back off here, sir," Takeshi answered.

"...he is not lying Otou-san," Yoko responded, as Takeshi drove off.

"Then why would you associate yourself with that man when you clearly are engaged,"

"...he was just being a kind person," Yoko responded.

* * *

As Takeshi continued to drive home, partially to avoid getting into trouble with Yoko's father, when suddenly, some explosions occurred, knocking him back.

"WHOA!" he gasped, quickly being thrown off before looking up to see some kind of humanoid turtle in American football gear, "Hmm… Game-Shocker looks to be readying their kaijin for me to fight!"

Takeshi then put the SEGADriver on, and got out his Sonic Adventure Disk.

"Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, he quickly transformed into SEGA, preparing himself to fight.

"Kamen Rider, SEGA! It's time for Game Start!"

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

SEGA rushed forward, but the CPU charged forward, knocking him to the ground. However, the CPU quickly got back up before attempting a chargeback, while SEGA got out the Sonic Adventure 2 Disk, and also the Space Channel 5 Disk.

**=SONIC SABER UPLOADING!=**

**=SUMMONING SPACE CRUISER! READY TO JAM!=**

Quickly hopping onto the Space Cruiser, SEGA held his Sonic Saber, ready to fight, before charging through on the bike, slashing at the CPU along the way. He dusted himself off as he drove around, slashing at the CPU as he raced on by.

"Stupid thing, HOLD STILL!" SEGA shouted, as he saw a disk insert on the Space Cruiser. He pulled out a clear white disk, and put it into the Space Cruiser.

**=CHARGING RIDER BREAK! HISSATSU!=**

"I doubt I'll get to use this again, but here goes nothing. RIDER SPACE CRUISER BREAK~!" SEGA shouted as his bike went faster and faster until he rammed right into the CPU, sending it flying away, just like a KO in a Smash Bros game. When he stopped, the disk popped out, and landed in his hands, making him smile.

* * *

Back at the Nakamura household, the family were about to get set for Yoko to play the piano for her fiance, but Yoko had enough, she wasn't even going to touch the piano, let alone play it.

"Where is she?" King asked Yoko's mother.

"I have no idea, King-san. I'll go and get her," Yoko's mom responded, heading up to her daughter's bedroom, and knocked on her door, "Yoko? Are you okay?"

However, no response came, and Yoko's mom opened up the door to see Yoko was just sitting on her bed, her footwear on the floor, and she didn't even bother to put her kimono sash on.

"Oh, Yoko-san? What's going on?" Yoko's mom inquired.

"...I'm not going to marry that man," Yoko answered rather sternly.

"What?"

"I won't marry that man! I don't want to be a puppet!"

"What're you talking about? You're no puppet,"

"But I totally feel like one!" Yoko responded.

"W-Why say so now?"

"...I've got a little courage in my heart," Yoko responded.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Downloading, the next Level of New SEGA:**

Takeshi: You've run away?

Yoko: I'm never going back!

Luna: Well, you're really something special, just three days of practice, and she's better at games than me.

Yoko: Suge…

SEGA: I won't let you hurt my friend!

**Level 3: The Runaway Gamer**

**It's Time for Game Start!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: Well, that was really good. *looks off to see a picture of Kamen Rider Summonride* Heh… maybe that would make an interesting belt.**

**KKD: Hmm… *gets off laptop* I'm sorry, what?**

**Pikatwig: Just joking about how these portal thingies that came from the same place as not-Spyro would make an interesting Driver.**

**KKD: Are you implying you want to make a driver based off that concept?**

**Pikatwig: *shrugs* I'll admit… if I thought 'video game Rider' and you didn't make SEGA… I might think of this silly thing. *gives another shrug* Anyway, getting on track, thoughts on this chapter?**

**KKD: It's good overall. It felt shorter compared to last chapter, but it was okay.**

**Pikatwig: Yea… I guess. Anyway, my favorite part was Takeshi helping Yoko out, and the two becoming friends.**

**KKD: Yea. That was nice. But I guess my favorite part was earlier when SEGA was training and Hongo-san was coaching him. I kinda sense a relationship between the two starting, similar to Little Mac and Doc Louis from the Punch-Out games.**

**Pikatwig: I've honestly never played or heard of Punch-Out until SSB4. *sits down, before looking at the series of videos describing the history of Spyro, before looking at a picture of the portal of Summonride* Well… not-Spyro's series did do one thing right, give us these portal thingies.**

**KKD: I'm just gonna leave it at that. BTW, did you know they use the same tech used in both the O Medals/Scanner and the Wizard Rings?**

**Pikatwig: Huh… I knew the Wizard Rings had the same tech, not the OOO gear.**

**Wizard (Sora): Don't get any ideas you two!**

**KKD: I'm not. But if you wanna blame anyone… *points at Pika* Blame him.**

**Pikatwig: I was just saying one thing, sorry… I got Spyro on the mind.**

**Wizard (Sora): Eh. I'm off. *walks off***

**Pikatwig: It's true. Let's just wrap this up before I dig a bigger hole. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**


	3. Level 3

**Pikatwig: Thus, a new chapter is here.**

**KKD: Sorry for the wait folks. I hope you understand the situation by now. You know, me with school and all that jazz. Still, there's a lot of cool things happening now and coming soon. First, I admit Drive is getting cool, second we've got Pokemon OR/AS coming next month, and for me, next year, Bionicle is finally making a comeback! And it's about! D*yay*! Time!**

**Pikatwig: ...and MLP is coming back next year. So, there's also that. Anyway, aibou, disclaimers?**

**KKD: Right. *Searches around.* Now where did I put it this time?**

**Pikatwig: I know where. *takes out a copy of Hyrule Warriors, and then takes out the disclaimers from where the instructions are held***

**KKD: What was it doing in there?**

**Pikatwig: …*shrugs and hands them to KKD***

**KKD: Oh well. *plasters the disclaimers to the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: The concept of the Kamen Rider known as SEGA belongs to KKD, the idea for the spin-off belongs to Pikatwig, everything else belongs to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.**

* * *

***Kamen Rider Wizard and SEGA zoomed up on their motorcycles, when an explosion occurred behind them, and their symbols appeared.***

**Wizard and SEGA: Super Rider Time!**

**SEGA: Hyperactive Momo wants to be a wizard as well? Huh… didn't see that coming.**

**Wizard: Looks like your friend is free from the chains of the past. But… what can she do now?**

***Wizard posed on the Machine Winger, holding the WizarSwordGun in sword mode, while SEGA held the Sonic Saber.***

**SEGA: Harmony Showtime Daa!**

**Wizard: New SEGA!**

***Both ready their blades for an attack***

**SEGA &amp; Wizard: Ready… GO!**

* * *

_On the last level, Takeshi had befriended a girl who goes to school with him and Luna, Nakamura Yoko. She was trapped by her family__'__s traditions until she met Takeshi, allowing her the courage to begin to break free. Meanwhile, Takeshi had beaten a CPU sent out by Dentonin, showing his now improving skills. Well, we__'__ve reached the next checkpoint, and our progress is saved, so let__'__s resume the game!_

***Loading icon seen in the corner with the screen literally paused before it blacks out saying "Load Complete", and then the chapter begins***

* * *

**"How… how is it he was able to beat that CPU?!"** Dentonin growled in anger, as he was set to destroy something.

**"Don't look at me. You're the one who hot-headley sent it down there and then let it get destroyed."** Yons giggled, as she wrote some things down on a tablet of sorts.

**"URUSEI!"** Dentonin growled at the female general, as Yons just giggled.

**"Enough, Dentonin! Clearly, we have underestimated this young man,"** Esag responded, as he began to look at the monitor, simply looking at SEGA doing his attack at the CPU who was sent in a while back.

**"Yons… I see you have come up with some plans, ne?"** Esag asked.

**"Hai, Esag-san. Been working non-stop on multiple plans to take down this SEGA character. I just hope that he won't be getting any more back up aside from that old-timer,"** Yons responded.

**"Prepare a contingency plan just in case,"** Esag told Yons.

**"Already have,"** Yons giggled.

**"...That's what I like about you Yons. You prepare for every occasion,"** Esag smiled, as Yons walked off.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Futatsu no Mirai (Rockman . EXE Axess Opening))

***As the instrumental begins, a picture is shown of Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Den-O, Wizard and Gaim fighting Game-Shocker, before showing Ichigou following them into the other world.***

**Kamen Rider New SEGA**

**Hajimari o tsugeru kane no koe (At the beginning, the bell echoes to let you know) *Ichigou takes out a red gem of sorts from his buckle, a powersource of sorts.***

**Toki ga kawari Kinou uchikeshi narihibiku yo (That it's just a matter of change From a terrible yesterday) *Ichigou hands this to Takeshi Narumi, causing his SEGA Dreamcast to change shape, becoming the new SEGADriver to his amazement***

**Daijoubou kimi ga koko ni ireba (It's all right, since you're here next to me) *Takeshi stands by his mother, sister, and his two best friends.***

**Hitorijanai sore ga yuuki okosaseru (I'm no alone, and that's what'll awaken my courage) *Takeshi takes out a copy of Sonic Adventure, loading it into his new Driver, turning him into Kamen Rider SEGA.***

**Fukigenna sora mabushii hodo (This sullen sky dazzles so) *Takeshi stands at the edge of a park, looking over the city horizon before looking at his changed Dreamcast***

**Terashi daseru taiyou ni nareru (It's so bright that I feel as if it's the sun) *Takeshi is joined by Yoko and Luna, who both smile at him, making him blush a little bit.***

**Kimi to wakachiau kibou to yorokobi (I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes) *Focus then goes over to an abandoned factory, where Game-Shocker had made their base of operations in the real world.***

**Kurosu suru sono tabi fukamaru kizuna (The more we cross the deeper our bond becomes) *The three generals throw off their cloaks, showing the silhouettes of their true forms, as the scene focuses on Takeshi and his two friends.***

**Mirai to genzai pazuru o awasete (The future and the present join together with this puzzle) *Takeshi steps onto a motorcycle themed to the Space Channel 5 game, he revs it up and starts driving.***

**Kokoro tsunagaru bokura no yume (Our hearts are connected and our dream) *He's joined by two others, one riding a motorcycle themed to Mario Kart Double Dash, while another was riding one themed to Crash Team Racing***

**Akashi ni naru (Become's the proof) *All three zoom off, data trailing behind the three motorcycles.***

* * *

**Level 3: The Runaway Gamer**

"What do you mean… no?" Yoko's mom asked.

"You heard me, I said no," Yoko insisted, not even budging.

"And… that whole 'got courage in your heart' thing, what does that even mean?" her mom asked.

"Well… that, a friend told me it." Yoko responded.

"A friend?" Yoko's mom responded, raising an eyebrow. It was then she just got fed up with her daughter, and began to push her out of her room, "You're gonna go out there and do as you're told right now, missy."

However, Yoko managed to duck, causing her mom to topple over to the ground before she looked in nervousness, "Okaa-san… you okay?"

"I'll be fine… as soon as you get down there," her mom informed, with Yoko just helping her mom up, but her mom quickly guided her downstairs.

"Ah, Yoko-san, there you are," King smiled, with Yoko trying to turn away from him, but due to how her mom was holding her kimono, she couldn't.

Yoko simply remained silent as she was sat down at the piano, but she folded up her arms and didn't play the piano.

"Yoko… c'mon," her mom whispered, but then Yoko just got up, clearly not wanting to do the piano, "What're you doing?"

"I've. Had. Enough," Yoko growled, as she started to tear up the kimono, surprising the others.

"YOKO! What're you doing?!"

"I said 'I'VE HAD ENOUGH!'" Yoko snapped as she took off the footwear, and smashed it by the piano, damaging some of the keys on it.

"NAKAMURA YOKO! THAT PIANO HAS BEEN IN OUR FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" her grandmother screamed.

"Do you think I care?! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS SO CALLED 'family' ANYMORE! I want freedom to make my own choices, I don't want to be followed around by some… guy I hardly know anything about, let alone get married to him! So you know what? I'm done! I'm done, I'M OUT OF HERE!" Yoko snapped slamming the door open, "AND DON'T BOTHER COMING AFTER ME!"

With that, Yoko ran out, with Mrs. Nakamura in shock at this.

"I'll go after her," King informed.

"Don't. The Nakamuras are descended from some of the greatest nobles in the nation. We don't know a rebel like her, so… it's just best to forget that Nakamura Yoko even existed," the grandmother informed, with Yoko's mom gasping, but she realized what she had to do next.

"You know… if you don't care enough about my daughter, the one person who made living in this dumb family bearable, then you can forget about me too, because I'm outta here! I'm leaving this stupid 'family' as well, and you can forget me ever being Nakamura Kaori. I am, have been, and from now on will be Mirai Kaori!" Yoko's mom snapped, taking off her marriage ring and throwing it at the wall before storming out of the room.

* * *

Yoko walked off, starting to get tired, before sitting down. "...I'm free. But… where do I go? And… oh… Okaa-san… wh-why? Why was I so mean to her?"

She then held her legs to her chest, beginning to cry, feeling like a kid who had lost their parents in a store. She just continued to cry, not sure what to do or where to go until… she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ara?"

She then looked up to see, of all people, her mom.

"O-O-Oka-a-a-s-s-san?" she whimpered.

"Hai, Yoko-chan," her mom nodded, hugging Yoko, "Don't worry. I won't take you back to… those people. You're the only thing that made being in that… 'family' bearable."

"Eh?"

"Hai. I love you so much, Yoko," her mom smiled, with Yoko feeling comforted by this.

"...A-Arigatou… Okaa-san," Yoko smiled, hugging her mother.

* * *

_A few days later__…_

Yoko, now wearing more casual clothing, consisting of a violet t-shirt, a black skirt, a silver necklace, and was barefooted, she had looked around, seeing Takeshi and Luna were sitting, eating lunch and just looking around.

"Hey… who's that new kid?" Takeshi asked Luna, pointing at Yoko.

"Dunno…" Luna admitted, "Never seen her before… by the way, have you seen Yoko lately? Haven't seen her for a couple days."

"Oh. Hey guys," Yoko waved, as she rushed over and sat down by them.

"I'm sorry… do we know you?" Takeshi asked.

"...Take-kun… Luna-chan… It's me! ...Yoko," she informed, with both squinting their eyes for a moment, before Luna gasped, and Takeshi blushed a tiny bit.

"Y-Yoko-chan?" Takeshi gawked.

"B-But… y-y-you look so…" Luna started, "Uh… not you."

"Oh, you mean this? I've changed for the better. I'm not that… lifeless puppet you knew… I'm Mirai Yoko now," Yoko giggled, sitting down by the two.

"Mirai Yoko? ...That sounds cute," Takeshi admitted.

"Really?" Yoko blushed and giggled.

"Y-Yea," Takeshi nodded as Luna smiled and took Yoko's hands, making Yoko blush a tiny bit.

"You look amazing… any person would be lucky to be with you," Luna told her, making Yoko blush a bit.

* * *

Later, Luna took Yoko over to the local GameStop, the latter looking confused as Luna showed her some of the games that were on the shelves.

"What are these again?" Yoko asked, picking up a game titled 'Sonic Unleashed'.

"Video games," Luna answered, "How could you not have heard of them?"

"Well… I spent most of my life playing the piano, doing flower arrangements, focusing on my posture and etiquette, learning to cook, and things like that, so… those… boxes you play these on, and games, were never on my priority list," Yoko informed.

"Oh… right. I see, well those 'boxes' are called TVs, which is short for 'televisions', and these games are played on game consoles," Luna explained.

"Uh… you lost me," Yoko sighed.

"Luna… has your friend been living under a rock or something?" an employee asked, the guy wearing a red shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans and brown boots.

"No Ralph… she's just… been… sealed off, for lack of a better description," Luna responded.

"Okay… I guess," the man, Ralph, shrugged before Yoko looked around, seeing some games, and simply looking around curiously.

"Hopefully, I can help her out with this," Luna added as she joined Yoko, with Yoko seeing some guides on games, eyeing them in confusion.

"What are these?" Yoko asked, pointing the the player's guides.

"Oh, those are strategy guides. Sometimes players can't figure out how to play the games on their own, so there are some people who publish books like these to help guide the players through the games. Does that make sense?"

"Hai," Yoko nodded, as she simply continued to look around, stumbling into an older game section (seeing this was also connected to a used game store under the Gamestop name), and she found a couple consoles side-by-side, a Super NES and a Gamecube, Yoko looked around and saw some games that got her attention: Megaman 7, Yoshi's Island, Chrono Trigger, Sailor Moon: Another Story, Super Smash Bros. Melee, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Pokemon Colosseum.

"Wow! What are these?" Yoko gawked, as Luna walked over, before giggling a little at her excited friend.

"Video games, and older systems. We've got the Super Nintendo Entertainment System released November 21, 1990, we've got Yoshi's Island released October 4, 1995, we've got Megaman 7 released March 24, 1995, we've got a Gamecube released September 14, 2001, we've got Super Smash Bros Melee released January 21, 1999, Wind Waker released December 13, 2002, Pokemon Colosseum released March 22, 2004 and… oh. My." Luna started, telling her friend the release dates for the games, when her eyes came to rest on Sailor Moon: Another Story. "Woah… that's a rare find! Sailor Moon: Another Story released on September 22, 1995, and it's a very rare find, not that many cartridges are left floating around, but to see a copy in such pristine condition… that's amazing!"

"My Okaa-san gave me a lot of money to spend…" Yoko informed, showing a small wallet filled with money that looked like it was about to burst out of the wallet, "And she did say she took care of most of the stuff already. So… maybe I'll buy these."

"Did you mom get you a TV or two?" Luna asked, "Because you'll need certain types of TVs to work with the older systems."

"Oh, don't worry, we're having a sale. For every older generation video game console you buy, you'll get any games for it at half the original price, and the TVs recommended for each console for free!" Ralph informed, with Yoko smiling as she took out enough money to pay for it. She then turned over to see a player's guide for Sailor Moon: Another Story, Wind Waker and Pokemon Colosseum, she quickly got those, before seeing another system that looked more… modern, colored black and was much sleeker in design, the sign advertising it having Super Mario 3D World, New Super Luigi U, and New Super Mario Bros. U pre-downloaded.

"What's this?" Yoko asked, pointing to it.

"That's a Wii U, Nintendo's most recent system, and it has three games pre-installed on it, those three being the three latest Mario Titles, New Super Mario Bros. U, New Super Luigi U, and Super Mario 3D World. Are you interested in that?" Ralph explained.

"Yea," Yoko nodded, when one more thing caught her eye: a game similar to the Zelda game for the Gamecube in a way, this one having the title characters on it, much more mature and less cartoony, and the title being "Hyrule Warriors", "Hyrule Warriors? What kind of game is this?"

"Okay uh… have you ever heard of Dynasty Warriors?" Ralph asked, the name actually reminding Yoko of the one time she had seen a video game: when she was at school and saw an ad for it on TV.

"Actually… I have. I've never known what it was though,"

"It's basically a game set in Feudal Japan where the various samurai warriors fight against hordes of monsters and enemies, and it's the Legend of Zelda game set in a style like it," Ralph explained, as he put a guide book for the game by what Yoko had brought to him, "If you get it, you'll get this guide for free."

"Okay," Yoko nodded, handing more money to him, and still having quite a bit left, while Luna bought two copies of the same game, but different systems, titled 'Kamen Rider: Battaride War II'.

"Now this is gonna be fun," Luna giggled as the duo of girls approached the cash register, both paying with ease.

* * *

"So… where are you staying anyway?" Luna asked, helping Yoko carry the new stuff.

"That apartment building," Yoko informed, pointing to an apartment that was by the school and the GameStop, along with a library, "And my mom is going to start working there."

"Mind me asking why it's you and your mom, and just not you on your own?"

"She loves me," Yoko smiled, "She's the only one still around to support me; she divorced and left so… here I am now,"

They soon arrived, with Luna seeing Yoko's mom, who was dressed in a white shirt with a pink vest, white skirt, and was barefoot as well.

"Hi Okaa-san," Yoko smiled, "Could you please help me with these bags?"

"What did you buy?" her mom asked before Yoko showed her the bags of games &amp; guides and the dollies of consoles and TVs, "Did you buy the whole store?" she joked.

"No," Yoko responded, not getting it was a joke.

"It was a joke, dear," her mom giggled, helping her bring the games and TVs inside, "So who's this?"

"This is my friend Luna," Yoko informed, "She was a friend of mine since… well, you know. Luna, this is my Okaa-san,"

"Nice to meet you Luna-san," Ms. Mirai smiled.

"Likewise, Mirai-san," Luna smiled.

"So… she took me to this cool place called 'GameStop' and that's where I got all of these," Yoko informed.

"Oh, that's nice," Ms. Mirai smiled, admiring the unusually large selection of items, "They must've had a sale."

"Well, I'm off. Best to you both," Luna smiled, as she walked out to head for home.

"She seems like a very nice young lady," Ms. Mirai admitted.

"Yea, and… really… sweet and kind," Yoko added, as she sat down, a very tiny blush appearing on her face.

* * *

"Hey Takeshi… do you know what happened to Poppet?" Hana asked, as the two arrived at home.

"Who now?" Takeshi responded in confusion.

"Y'know… the girl that looks like she could be related to Luna, but has blue eyes not green eyes," Hana explained.

"Oh, you mean Yoko? Well… she's still here, but she's no poppet, anymore. And stop calling her that, too!"

Hana just rolled her eyes and walked over to the TV to watch something, while Takeshi just sat down, thinking about how quiet Game-Shocker has been the past few days…

'_That__'__s weird. Not a single attack in three days. Wonder what__'__s happening?__' _he thought to himself while Hana flipped through channels, soon stopping on a news broadcast, with Takeshi simply heading up for his room to think.

"Hana… did you tease your brother again?" their mom asked.

"No," she responded bluntly.

"Be honest here…"

"I am. I haven't said anything to him aside from asking about that girl he and Luna have been hanging out with recently," Hana answered, "Whom I haven't seen in a while."

"Oh. Okay," Mrs. Narumi shrugged, going over to start work on dinner.

* * *

Up in his room, Takeshi was thinking over recent events, becoming a Kamen Rider, meeting Yoko, her leaving her family, and the recent training from Kamen Rider Ichigou.

"...how do I tell Luna? How do I tell Okaa-san… how can I tell anyone?" he wondered, looking at his Driver, recalling when it was just a simple SEGA Dreamcast.

He just sighed, his mind flooded with these thought and him not sure what to do.

* * *

"Okay, now in order to complete this course for the day, Takeshi, you have to follow me on motorcycle, and catch the flag I'll be carrying with me within twenty minutes," Hongo informed Takeshi the next day as they were at a race track, Takeshi's Space Cruiser on the side, while Hongo walked off to get his motorcycle which was mostly white and red with the Kamen Rider logo on the front, Takeshi gawking at the very sight of the original Kamen Rider's motorcycle.

"Whoa…" Takeshi gawked.

"Focus, Narumi!" Hongo-san told Takeshi, giving him a bonk to the head, "Let us begin. Rider... Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, both Riders transformed before boarded their motorcycles, with Ichigou starting up a timer, with twenty minutes on it. And so, Ichigou started zooming across the track, followed by SEGA, who seemed to get a distance of four feet between him and his sempai.

"Not bad… for a rookie," Ichigou chuckled.

"I try," SEGA nodded, starting to accelerate, catching up with Ichigou, who quickly entered a spin to get some dirt flying into the air, before he drove off, with SEGA speeding up behind him.

Despite the dust cloud made by Ichigou, SEGA still zoomed on, closing the gap between them, inch by inch. He was easily able to grab the flag, much to Ichigou's surprise, seeing that it had only been two minutes thirty seconds since they had started.

"YOSHA!" SEGA cheered as the two Riders soon skidded to a stop.

"Incredible. I never anticipated that. Either your motorcycle has some impressive acceleration and speed, or you have great maneuverability on your bike," Ichigou gawked.

"Or maybe both?" SEGA shrugged.

"Careful about an ego… it could lead to your early downfall," Ichigou responded.

"No… I'm not getting an ego, I was just saying that it could be both good acceleration and maneuverability," SEGA clarified.

Ichigou just smirked under his helmet before he turned back to normal and sat down, "Regardless, you did an excellent job, Takeshi."

SEGA just chuckled a bit before he dropped his henshin and began to dust his gloves off, simply looking a bit lost in thought.

"Something up?"

"Just… kinda been thinking, why hasn't Game-Shocker tried to attack in the past four days now? I mean, I don't mind the peace, but I can't shake the feeling that something's up for them to not strike at us as soon as they can," Takeshi informed.

"That's some good thinking," Hongo responded, "You're becoming quite the Rider. You go on home, I'll start looking around, see if I can find anything out."

"Okay, sempai," Takeshi nodded, getting up, "But if anything happens, let me know. I don't want you hurting yourself out there now."

Hongo smiled, handing a communicator to Takeshi, with the younger Rider getting onto his motorcycle and heading off.

* * *

That night, a jewelry store owner was preparing to close up until he heard the windows shatter, revealing a horde of GameGrunts stumbling in. The owner began to panic as the Grunts walked in, as another figure watched from a distance, the only thing visible being a golden cane with an odd hook at the end, he gave a wordless gesture, and the GameGrunts began to steal everything in sight.

* * *

The next morning, Takeshi decided to call Luna.

"Moshi-moshi? Hey Luna-chan. Um… I was wondering, are you free to hang out today?" Takeshi asked.

-Gomen ne, Take-kun. I'm busy playing Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Best of the original three Sly games, BTW. But if you want… I'll tell you where Yoko lives, so you can hang out with her.- Luna responded.

"Sure, where is her home?" Takeshi responded.

-Let me see… her address is… 71583 Fami Avenue.- Luna informed, with Takeshi writing it down, and then Luna hung up.

"Okay…" Takeshi shrugged, as he took his cellphone to get the location, pulling up the map app and plugging the address in, and finding out, "Huh, it's just a few blocks down from me. By the GameStop,"

* * *

Takeshi was soon on the Space Cruiser, driving to Yoko's apartment, when he saw the police drive up to the jewelry store that was robbed last night.

"Nani?" he gawked, stopping his bike to see what was happening.

"Can you describe the thieves?" a cop asked an employee who was on night guard the previous night.

"No… I was knocked out by them, and when I got up, they were gone…" the employee responded.

"I see… well, that leaves us up a creek without any oars," the cop responded, as they began to look around for any sort of clues. Takeshi simply shrugged this off and continued on his way to Yoko's home.

Not long after, Takeshi arrived at Yoko's apartment building before looking at his notes.

* * *

"Oh shoot, I forgot to ask Luna which apartment she lives in," he sighed, as he looked around, before seeing a sign by a door that read 'Mirai' on it, "Oh. Well… that helps."

He then knocked on the door, and Yoko opened up the door with a smile, "Oh. Take-kun."

"Hiya, Yoko," Takeshi smiled, "You free to do somethin'?"

"Yea," Yoko nodded, as Takeshi walked on in, seeing that there were boxes around, with some plans written on some papers, "My Okaa-san is working on making this place more… homey, I guess you could say."

"Oh… I see," Takeshi nodded.

"I've just been relaxing a bit," Yoko informed, as she sat down by some pillows and relaxed a bit, pulling out one of the game guides and beginning to read it, simply curiously.

"Sailor Moon: Another Story? Where'd that guide come from… I didn't even know one existed… or there was a Sailor Moon game for the Super Nintendo," Takeshi admitted.

"True. I don't know much about it… but Luna-chan said it's a rare find, so I'm just reading this," Yoko informed, just looking at the book.

"In any case, what do you think of games so far?" Takeshi asked.

"...not so sure… I haven't been able to play any of them," Yoko admitted, as she just put a bookmark in her book and just curled up like a cat would.

"Why not?"

"Okaa-san is working out some deals to get money so we can get a satellite, whatever that is… and then I can play my games. She said to be patient," Yoko informed.

"Oh, I see. Must be required for the TVs you got or something," Takeshi shrugged.

Yoko gave a shrug, before looking to a photo album, simply looking at it with a smile, "...we actually got back some of our belongings from those… people, and this was one of them. My Okaa-san took out pictures I said I don't want in it."

"So… all of them?" Takeshi responded, but Yoko showed him the book, showing there were a grand total of… ten pictures, "Wow… that's… uh… small."

Yoko gave a small shrug, as she looked at the pictures with a smile. "Take-kun… you're a neat person, and- hey. Where'd all of the stuff I bought yesterday go?"

"Eh?" Takeshi said in confusion, when he saw all of the TVs, games, guides and consoles were indeed… gone.

"It couldn't have just vanished! What do we do?!" Yoko panicked, when suddenly more stuff was just… gone. Suddenly, the power went out, and Yoko herself was gone.

"Yoko-chan? Yoko-chan?" Takeshi said in worry, looking around, "Where'd she go?!"

He then turned to see the window was left wide open, with whatever stole all the stuff and kidnapped Yoko enter a car of sorts that Takeshi almost instantly recognized from the Sly Cooper series, the Cooper Van, which was basically a blue van with a flame deco going from the front towards the back, and it had a blue and white raccoon symbol on the front.

"Game-Shocker's making their move!" Takeshi realized, as he took out his Driver and Sonic Adventure disk, "Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, he jumped out the window, and landed a perfect ten landing turning into SEGA, "Kamen Rider SEGA! It's time for Game Start!"

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

He dashed towards the van before it began to zoom off, with Yoko managing to see the Rider outside a window, but she didn't know who or what it even was. SEGA growled in anger, taking out the Space Channel 5 disk.

**=SUMMONING SPACE CRUISER! READY TO JAM!=**

With that, SEGA's bike zoomed over before he leaped onto it and followed the Cooper Van.

**"Hey guys… I think the Kamen Rider is following us,"** a gruff yet goofy voice, informed, seeing out the rearview mirror.

**"Is that bad?"** a nasally voice asked nobody in particular.

**"Well, it would be if we didn't want him following us,"** a third voice added, twirling around the cane that the leader of the GameGrunts from the previous night.

**"He's uh… getting closer, and I'm pretty dang sure he's angry that we caught this girl here,"** the first voice informed.

**"Oh boy. The boss is gonna be mad if he catches us now,"** the second voice added.

**"Relax guys. I got this,"** a third, calm voice, replied, as he jumped up, and readied some bombs, before using his cane like a pool stick, sending the bombs flying at SEGA, who was able to use the trick that Ichigou had used in their practice the other day to send the bombs flying back at the CPU who sent them at him, tattering a black disguise, and revealing a humanoid raccoon CPU wearing blue and yellow armor along with the cane, a black eye mask and a blue beret on top.

"Huh. Shoulda seen a Sly CPU coming, given the thefts and the van," SEGA muttered, as he took out the Sonic Adventure 2 disk.

**=SONIC SABER UPLOADING!=**

With that, SEGA brought out his Sonic Saber and increased his speed, while the Sly CPU threw more bombs at him, but SEGA easily destroyed them. SEGA began to charge up a blue energy in the Sonic Saber, similar to the Sonic Wind from Sonic Adventure 2.

_-No, don__'__t!-_ Ichigou's voice shouted from the com-link he had.

"What?" SEGA responded.

_-If you use that there, they can avoid it and innocent people can get hurt!-_ Ichigou responded, with SEGA sighing and letting the energy disappear from his blade.

"Then I need to find someway to get these guys outta town or find a way to avoid harming innocents," SEGA muttered, scanning around for an alternative, but by the time he had refocused his efforts on the van, some smoke bombs were sent out from it, forcing SEGA to slow to a stop due to the smoke blocking his line of sight, but when it cleared, the van was gone, making SEGA groan in annoyance, "...they used some sort of smokescreen to cover an escape. I have no idea where the van went,"

_-Those are some clever kaijin. I__'__ll keep an eye out for them on this end of town. You keep searching. They couldn__'__t have gone too far,- _Ichigou informed.

SEGA nodded, before turning off his com-link, "Yoko-chan… if anything happens to her, I won't forgive myself."

* * *

He then drove off in a different direction, unknown to SEGA, the van reappeared, simply having turned invisible and stopped, it continued on it's way.

Meanwhile, the van stopped outside an old abandoned warehouse, but it wasn't the same as the base for the leaders of Game-Shocker, as the door to the building opened, revealing Yons was waiting for whoever was in the van.

**"Excellent job,"** Yons smiled as the Sly CPU stepped out with a smirk.

**"No problem,"** the Sly CPU chuckled, twirling his cane around for a bit, **"Hope you like what we managed to get ya this time, boss."**

With that, Yons approached the van and opened the back to reveal Yoko and everything they had stolen from her apartment. Yons looked at Yoko for a moment, rather curiously.

**"...leave me,"** Yons ordered.

The Sly CPU just nodded before he and his two cohorts took their leave, which left Yoko and Yons there.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?!" Yoko demanded to know.

**"I don't want anything out of you,"** Yons responded.

"Then why did you have those three kidnap me?!"

**"...I don't say what they take. They just take what they want,"**

"...Those guys are weird."

**"Well, they mainly take whatever they can and bring it to me just to keep me pleased. Honestly, I could care less. But… you seemed to make that Kamen Rider get rather… upset, so, you must be a close friend of his."**

"Kamen… what now? What the heck is a Kamen Rider?"

**"Honestly… I couldn't even begin to explain to you. 'What is a Kamen Rider?' is a question I've been asking myself. The Kamen Riders shouldn't even exist in this world and yet… one does. We should've been freed to claim this world as our own… yet we haven't. How is it that person got the powers of a Rider? Why is he training under the original? What is his motivation for being and staying as a Rider? ...I'm afraid I don't know."**

"Wow… long-winded much?" Yoko responded.

**"Bad habit I'm trying to get out of,"** Yons admitted,** "I do apologize for that, I guess when it comes to things like that, I tend to ramble a little. I am one of the three AI of Game-Shocker, Yons."**

"...what?"

**"Yons. Like Sony, but with the 'S' and 'Y' flipped,"** Yons explained.

"Uh…"

**"...You seriously don't know what Sony is?"**

"I just got introduced to video games yesterday,"

Yons just groaned annoyed, before sighing,** "Whatever… so you know, I won't hurt you. But I can't make any promises about Dentonin or Esag-sama. So… why don't you do yourself a favor and be quiet?"**

Nervous as heck by the girl in the black cloak, Yoko simply nodded rapidly. Yons then closed the door of the van and walked off, simply wondering who this person was.

* * *

"...Yoko?" Ichigou asked in confusion.

"She's a friend of mine that got kidnapped by Game-Shocker's CPUs. I don't even know why they did, I haven't told her I'm SEGA and all that," SEGA informed, "I haven't told anyone else. So it's odd that they kidnapped her of all people."

"Hmmm… perhaps they're just trying to lure you out. I'd bet you any second they'll be giving you a message to head to a certain location, and if you don't" Ichigou began, before lowering his voice a little, trying to sound like a villain, "You won't see her again."

"...okay dude, that was a terrible villain impersonation," SEGA informed bluntly.

"You, Nigou and Gaim, all agree on that," Ichigou responded with a chuckle, when suddenly, what looked like a large mechanical wasp colored yellow, black, and orange floated by, and dropped an envelope of sorts, it then flew off, "Told ya."

"Oh boy, let's see what it says," SEGA sighed, opening the envelope to reveal a letter, "'To Whom this may concern. We have a girl captive, if you want to see her alive again, the Rider themed after Sonic the Hedgehog must come to this location, alone.' Well… guess I've gotta fly solo on this one, sempai."

"Be careful. The AI are strong," Ichigou warned, as SEGA headed off.

* * *

**"What do you mean you want us to leave?!"** one of the CPUs that was with the Sly CPU, this one being a turtle with metallic legs connecting to a metallic backpack on its shell, which also connected to some goggles that were linked to its head.

**"I meant what I said. I want you two outta here,"** the Sly CPU informed, **"I don't want you two getting destroyed if the Rider comes after us again. There are times where you need to know your own limits."**

**"Fine… we'll go. But we'll come back for you later,"** the turtle CPU informed, as he and the other ally of the Sly CPU ran away from the area, with the Sly CPU simply smiling, twirling his cane a bit.

* * *

**"What is Yons planning?! If she messes this up, it could give away the location of our base!"** Dentonin shouted in worry.

**"You do know where she's at right now, is on the west side of Tokyo, and we're by the east, right?"** Esag responded, clearly annoyed by Dentonin's stupidity.

**"Well… like it matters."**

Esag gave an annoyed groan, banging his head by the throne he was sitting in.

* * *

SEGA drove the Space Cruiser up to the location, the Sonic Saber at the ready. He got off the bike, preparing for anything, feeling it was some kind of trap.

**"So, the Kamen Rider has arrived,"** the Sly CPU smirked, sitting up from a railing, **"Y'know, I've heard a lot about you Riders. You've been through a lot of changes, like one year you were a bunch of fruitcakes, and before that you were ring crazy, and before that there were gaudy switches, stupid animal coins, the two-in-one, the overused card thing, had bad guys take you over to act as heroes, and before any of those… you were nothing but stupid bugs. Blech, how stupid."**

"What. Was. That. About. My. Sempais?!" SEGA responded, clenching the Sonic Saber.

**"I said that 'I've heard a lot about you Riders. You've been through'-"**

"I DIDN'T MEAN REPEAT IT!" SEGA shouted in clear annoyance, "If you dare insult my sempais, then you insult me, and I don't like being insulted!"

The CPU just scoffed and jumped down, ready to use the cane to fight SEGA, obviously not caring about what the Rider could do as it simply signaled SEGA to come at him. However, SEGA didn't even move, simply readying the Sonic Saber to strike when he came down, knowing that Sly was fast and nimble, but not nearly as fast as Sonic could be.

**"Who's gonna make the first move here… SEGA boy?"**

"...dunno," SEGA admitted, "Why don't you come on down here you… Sonic-wanna-be!"

This comment made the CPU angry, making him jump down and charge forward, twirling his cane to try and attack the Rider, but when he thought he hit, the CPU saw SEGA was gone.

**"WHAT?!"** the Sly CPU gawked in confusion, when SEGA charged in from behind, slashing at him, the CPU quickly used his cane to counter the attacks, but had quickly taken a lot of hits from the Rider before thrusting SEGA off.

"That all you got?" SEGA scoffed.

**"This is just the beginning,"** the CPU scoffed, as he made lazers begin to appear where he aimed the cane, jumping up and using them as a guide system to make sure SEGA wouldn't move, and would get hit.

"You think that's gonna help?" SEGA scoffed, managing to dodge a few hits, but the CPU was clearly using the lasers to move a lot quicker.

'_Need to think of a counter measure__… __come on__… __what__'__s something I can do to stop him from moving, but keep myself moving?__'_ SEGA thought, when an idea hit him. He began to charge up energy in the Sonic Saber, seeing the CPU was approaching. SEGA quickly held onto the blade, before doing the Spin Attack from the Legend of Zelda games, which was enhanced by the Sonic Wind, sending out energy slashes and creating a hurricane of sorts all around him, destroying all of the lasers, and forcing the CPU onto the ground.

With the opening, SEGA zoomed around the CPU, moving swiftly with the winds.

(Insert Song: Knight of the Wind by Crush 40)

The winds created a tornado near the CPU, sucking it up before SEGA jumped in and slashed rapidly at him, sending the CPU into some pipes. He got up, reached for his cane, before sending out electrical and laser blasts at SEGA, sending him back, knocking the Sonic Saber out of his hands.

SEGA began to dust himself off, before staring down the CPU.

"Don't need a blade to take you on. But just so we're fair about it," SEGA started before zooming up to the CPU, kicing it around a bit, and then sending the cane miles away, "Now we're even."

**"I don't need a weapon to beat you!"** the Sly CPU shouted, kicking and punching SEGA as hard as he could, but SEGA easily avoided the attacks,and then the Rider sent more punches and kicks that the CPU, at a much faster rate, and causing much more damage to the kaijin, sending him into a wall, lodging the raccoon in it.

"Heh… Time to Download the Hissatsu!" SEGA smirked, as he moved his glove and punched in Up-Down-A-B-Down-Left-Down.

**=HISSATSU DOWNLOADED! SEGA: RIDER KICK!=**

He charged up blue energy by his right leg before leaping into the air and then sending a Rider Kick at the CPU, "RIDER… SPEEDING SONIC KICK!"

His attack landed, with blue energy flying all around him, before he jumped up, and a sonic sound wave of him shouting out the finisher is what did the CPU in.

"Game… Over!" SEGA smirked.

(End Insert Song)

* * *

Yons looked on in amazement, seeing what had just happened in the fight between the CPU and SEGA.

**"Well, that Rider's got more juice than I gave him credit for. Hmm… so using a Rider Kick to deliver damage, and then using a sonic boom to finish it off. Very clever. Very, very clever,"** Yons giggled.

"So… what are you going to do with me?" Yoko said in worry.

**"Oh nothing. The Rider can have you back, good day,"** Yons waved, leaving for a private study, just as SEGA rushed up to see Yoko was there, along with everything the Sly CPU had stolen.

"Are you alright?" SEGA asked Yoko.

"Hai. I'm fine… that boss didn't hurt me," Yoko informed, "She said you're free to take everything back and all that stuff."

"Really? Huh… that's weird," SEGA admitted, before shrugging, "Do you have a phone or something? If so, use it to call the police. They'll help us make sure we get all these back to their rightful owners."

Yoko then took out a bit of an older looking cell phone that didn't have a more modern touch screen.

'_Wow__… __she__'__s using that old thing? Never would__'__ve thought she__'__d be so out of touch with tech,__'_ SEGA thought.

* * *

Soon, the news had all sorts of comments about how the items were returned, thanks to a mysterious Kamen Rider, but some people shrugged it off, while others were amazed that there's a real life Kamen Rider.

"Hey Yoko… whatcha writin'?" Luna asked, the following Monday.

"It's a letter to the Kamen Rider who helped me," Yoko giggled, "I don't know if I'll see him again, but I just wanted to get this down to thank him for saving my life… and all that."

"Can you believe there's a real life Rider?" Luna added.

"I know!" Yoko giggled, with Takeshi letting out an internal sigh.

'_Great__… __I__'__m competing with myself for their attention, and I__'__m losing,__'_ Takeshi thought, _'__Now I know how Spider-Man feels sometimes.__'_

"Okay, Takeshi-san, can you come up and write out a topic for today's essay?" their teacher, Mrs. Nanama, asked.

"Oh, sure thing, Naomi-sensei," Takeshi nodded, walking up and taking a blue marker to start writing on the board.

"By the way… thanks for getting my stuff back… SEGA-san," his teacher whispered to him, making him stop for a moment when it registered what she had just said. He saw her give him a smile, knowing she would keep it a secret.

'_Didn__'__t expect her to figure out I__'__m a Rider, much less SEGA himself. Well, at least there__'__s another person I can trust with the secret. But I__'__ll have to ask how she figured it out, after class,__' _Takeshi thought, as he continued to write on the board.

"Okay, so now the topic for the next essay is… what is something that you would fight for," Mrs. Nanama commented, as Takeshi took his seat, already knowing what he would write that he would fight for: Luna and Yoko.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Downloading, the next Level of New SEGA:**

Yoko: You're a Kamen Rider?!

Takeshi: Hai…

Ichigou: What's this CPU all about?

Yoko: A CPU that can go into people's dreams… Takeshi's stuck in some sort of nightmare!

?: Nobody can stop me!

Yoko: Then you haven't met the newest Rider in town! Henshin!

**Level 4: Optimistic Yoko's First Henshin!**

**It's Time for Game Start!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: Well, this New SEGA chapter is completed.**

**KKD: Eeyup. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

**Pikatwig: So aibou, thoughts on this chapter?**

**KKD: It was pretty interesting, I'll admit. Not much else to say about it, though.**

**Pikatwig: Thoughts on the Sly CPU?**

**KKD: Pretty interesting concept, but I wasn't sure what to think when it came to introducing it this early in the story. But then again, I guess since this is a different verse compared to Neodimension SEGA, different things can happen. Also, this makes me wonder… could it be possible for any of the CPU kaijin to turn good in this verse?**

**Pikatwig: Dunno yet. Anyway, thoughts on Takeshi's thought of how Yoko and Luna are gawking over his Rider form, and he's 'competing with himself for them, and losing'.**

**KKD: All I can say is that now he knows how Spider-Man feels.**

**Pikatwig: Oh… really? I didn't know that. Truth be told, I actually was thinking of how Usagi had a crush on Tuxedo Mask, but absolutely hated Mamoru, at least until she knew they were the same guy. Also, speaking of Sailor Moon, there's something funny about while we were working, KKD actually thought that "Sailor Moon: Another Story" was a fan-made game, but I informed him it was a real game.**

**KKD: Don't remind me. I feel stupid for not knowing.**

**Pikatwig: I honestly got a tiny bit of a laugh out of that. Well… since I get the feeling someone is waiting for me, I guess we need to do favorite parts and wrap this up. My favorite part is when Takeshi had the thoughts of him competing with himself for Yoko and Luna.**

**KKD: Honestly, I was thinking a fav of mine was when Yoko and Luna were out shopping for video games. Not sure why though. Maybe it's because most stores don't stock older systems anymore like that.**

**Pikatwig: *shrugs* Anyway, end off time. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**


	4. Level 4

**Pikatwig: Well, at last, Chuggaaconroy is back from his illness.**

**KKD: Yea. Good for him. The world of LPs was never the same without him.**

**Pikatwig: Just asking… was that sarcasm?**

**KKD: ...Maybe.**

**Pikatwig: *rolls eyes* Anyway, today marks the debut of the second Rider of New SEGA, who… may or may not be the Secondary Rider, we're not sure yet.**

**KKD: Well, here's hoping we can figure that out.**

**Pikatwig: Aibou, disclaimers please.**

**KKD: Right. *searches the drawer before pulling out the page* Here it is. At least we didn't lose them this time. *sets Disclaimers up***

**DISCLAIMERS: The concept of the Kamen Rider known as SEGA belongs to KKD, the idea for the spin-off belongs to Pikatwig, everything else belongs to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.**

* * *

***Kamen Rider Wizard and SEGA zoomed up on their motorcycles, when an explosion occurred behind them, and their symbols appeared.***

**Wizard and SEGA: Super Rider Time!**

**SEGA: Momo's got magic?! How on earth did that happen?**

**Wizard: Dunno… and it looks like there's a new Kamen Rider in town for you.**

***Wizard posed on the Machine Winger, holding the WizarSwordGun in sword mode, while SEGA held the Sonic Saber.***

**SEGA: Harmony Showtime Daa!**

**Wizard: New SEGA!**

***Both ready their blades for an attack***

**SEGA &amp; Wizard: Ready… GO!**

* * *

_On the last level, a gang of CPU Thieves based on the Cooper Gang began a spree of thievery. Meanwhile, Yoko ditched her old family, living with her mom now under the name Mirai Yoko, and she just got things set up. However, when Takeshi came over, the Cooper Gang CPUs kidnapped Yoko as well as stole all of her stuff, forcing SEGA after them. In the end, the Rider defeated the Sly CPU and saved Yoko. Well, we__'__ve reached the next checkpoint, and our progress is saved, so let__'__s resume the game!_

***Loading icon seen in the corner with the screen literally paused before it blacks out saying "Load Complete", and then the chapter begins***

* * *

"'Dear Kamen Rider...' no… uh… hmm…" Yoko said to herself, now working at a desk in her recently finished bedroom, "'Dear SEGA-san, I wanted to...' ah… no-no-no, that won't do at all. ...man, letter writing sure is tricky..."

"Hey Yoko-chan, may I come in?" her mom asked, knocking on the door.

"Eep! Uh… s-s-sure, Okaa-san," Yoko responded, hiding the letter she was writing, as her mom walked in, seeing that her room was nicely set up, with the Super Nintendo, Gamecube and Wii U all having been plugged in with the TVs, apart from those, her room had pink painted walls, a simple carpeted floor, and a bed with violet sheets and a Gamecube themed comforter on top.

"Your room came along nicely," her mom admitted with a smile.

"Th-thanks…" Yoko smiled back, blushing a little.

"I know that… having ran away and adjusting to a new life is tricky, and we haven't gotten enough money to set up the internet just yet, but I was able to get the Gamecube and Super Nintendo ready for you to play. And I also got you something to… make up for me doing… those things in that… 'family'," Ms. Mirai informed, handing her daughter a nicely wrapped gift, which she looked confused at for a moment, clearly not knowing what to do.

"Uh… what's this? And what's it for?" Yoko asked.

"It's a present. You open it up," her mom informed, as Yoko did so, seeing it was a small pocket like system, it was black around the edges with silver on the back and front, the front having the images of two Italian plumbers (whom she may have recognized from some of her games) and the back had some random info she could care less about along with a gold stamp with the label "The Year of Luigi 30th", as well as the logos for Nintendo and Nintendo3DS XL.

"What's this?" Yoko asked, "I see it's Nintendo… but what is it?"

"It's called the 3DS, and you can actually carry that with you wherever you wanna," Ms. Mirai informed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now… please, don't let this distract you from your schoolwork, okay?"

"Oh… h-hai. I won't," Yoko assured, "Thank you so much Okaa-san, I love you."

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Futatsu no Mirai ( Axess Opening))

***As the instrumental begins, a picture is shown of Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Den-O, Wizard and Gaim fighting Game-Shocker, before showing Ichigou following them into the other world.***

**Kamen Rider New SEGA**

**Hajimari o tsugeru kane no koe (At the beginning, the bell echoes to let you know) *Ichigou takes out a red gem of sorts from his buckle, a powersource of sorts.***

**Toki ga kawari Kinou uchikeshi narihibiku yo (That it's just a matter of change From a terrible yesterday) *Ichigou hands this to Takeshi Narumi, causing his SEGA Dreamcast to change shape, becoming the new SEGADriver to his amazement***

**Daijoubou kimi ga koko ni ireba (It's all right, since you're here next to me) *Takeshi stands by his mother, sister, and his two best friends.***

**Hitorijanai sore ga yuuki okosaseru (I'm no alone, and that's what'll awaken my courage) *Takeshi takes out a copy of Sonic Adventure, loading it into his new Driver, turning him into Kamen Rider SEGA.***

**Fukigenna sora mabushii hodo (This sullen sky dazzles so) *Takeshi stands at the edge of a park, looking over the city horizon before looking at his changed Dreamcast***

**Terashi daseru taiyou ni nareru (It's so bright that I feel as if it's the sun) *Takeshi is joined by Yoko and Luna, who both smile at him, making him blush a little bit.***

**Kimi to wakachiau kibou to yorokobi (I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes) *Focus then goes over to an abandoned factory, where Game-Shocker had made their base of operations in the real world.***

**Kurosu suru sono tabi fukamaru kizuna (The more we cross the deeper our bond becomes) *The three generals throw off their cloaks, showing the silhouettes of their true forms, as the scene focuses on Takeshi and his two friends.***

**Mirai to genzai pazuru o awasete (The future and the present join together with this puzzle) *Takeshi steps onto a motorcycle themed to the Space Channel 5 game, he revs it up and starts driving.***

**Kokoro tsunagaru bokura no yume (Our hearts are connected and our dream) *He's joined by two others, one riding a motorcycle themed to Mario Kart Double Dash, while another was riding one themed to Crash Team Racing***

**Akashi ni naru (Become's the proof) *All three zoom off, data trailing behind the three motorcycles.***

* * *

**Level 4: Optimistic Yoko's First Henshin**

The following day, Yoko sat at the lunch table, waiting for Takeshi and/or Luna to show up, but to pass the time, she was playing her new 3DS, seeing the game pre-installed on it, Mario &amp; Luigi Dream Team.

"Hmm… this is really fun," Yoko giggled, as Luna walked over.

"Yoko… you're really growing up…" Luna giggled.

"...huh?"

"As a person. You've got your first portable system,"

"Well… yea. So… what's this Mario &amp; Luigi Dream Team? I mean… you gave me some trivia for those other games, think you can do it again?"

"Sure thing. Well this is Nintendo's attempt at making a Mario Role-Playing game, or RPG for short. Er… their third, to be more exact, there were two prior to the 'Mario &amp; Luigi' sub-series, Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario. Mario &amp; Luigi Dream Team was released July 18th, 2013, and marked the 10 anniversary of the Mario &amp; Luigi sub-series, and was also in the Year of Luigi. Because… like Spike from a show Takeshi watches, Luigi is life's punching bag."

"Wow… poor guy," Yoko commented, as she paused and saved her game. "So… can I ask you something? What was your first game?"

"Spyro the Dragon for the original Playstation, and it's one of the better games of its genre, in my humble opinion," Luna answered.

Yoko just nodded, as Luna just started to work on an assignment from her history class.

* * *

"Class, what can you tell me about Confucianism?" their teacher asked, with some silence scattered from the room.

"It's a Chinese religious tradition based on the writings of Confucius, but is more based on ethical beliefs," Luna explained, "It has a dual nature with responsibility and obligation, saying people of all ages are obligated to each other and responsible for each other as well, both younger and older."

"And in it, the younger person must respect the older one without… question…" Takeshi added, as some thoughts had entered his mind, turning over to Yoko, who was taking notes. _'__...that__… __sounds almost just like Yoko,__'_

"Demands respect and total obedience… almost like slavery?" Hana asked.

"Well… not really. It's more based on relationships, but it goes beyond the family. According to Confucianism, if responsibilities and obligations amongst the family and even those outside it are observed, then society will be a just and harmonious one."

Yoko looked at everything she had just written down, and she got a very nervous look on her face. "...maybe not…"

"Ms. Nak- er… Ms. Mirai, elaborate," the teacher asked.

"...Uh… well… it's just that I sorta… grew up like that," Yoko informed.

"I thought you said you had European ancestry?" Luna asked.

"I… think I do… I'm honestly not sure."

* * *

"So… you have medieval European rulers… and Confucius people in your ancestry?" Takeshi asked later that day.

"Yea… I guess," Yoko shrugged.

"That is one odd family tree…" Luna added.

"But I'm just me," Yoko smiled, "And one day… when I start my own family, I'm making sure that they have the freedoms I really didn't have when I was little."

"That's nice…" Luna smiled as well, as Takeshi waved to them and walked off further so he could meet up with Hongo for training.

* * *

"So… Hongo-sempai… what happened during the big battle of the Showa and the Heisei Riders?" Takeshi asked, as the two were simply sitting on a bench eating sushi from their bento lunches.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Y'know, when you gathered the Showa Riders to fight Kouta-san-tachi saying that their 'half-hearted kindness' and such is what caused Badan to come back, and such,"

"...I keep forgetting we're a TV show in this sekai,"

"Technically… movie. Reason I ask is because the audience voted to see the winner, there are two endings, and honestly… one of them stunk horribly,"

"Well… it was our battle at the beach, me and Gaim were locked in combat…" Hongo began.

* * *

_Both were fighting with everything that they had, but they were so evenly matched, and it would seem they couldn__'__t turn the tide. Fed up with the fight, Ichigou jumped up into the air, shouting out his line of __"__TOH!__" __as he got ready to end this fight._

"_Rider__… __KICK!__" __he announced, flying towards Gaim, with the orange Rider noticing something, and instead of dodging, he used his two swords to tank the Rider Kick, but the force was so strong, Gaim was sent flying, smoke coming off of his suit. Ichigou walked over to him and noticed something, __"__This is my loss__…"_

_Hearing this, every other Rider stopped fighting and turned their attention to the two._

"_Soka__… __Gaim could__'__ve avoided that Rider Kick__… __but he took it head on. Just__… __so he could protect a single flower,__" __a person commented, as Gaim tried to move, and Ichigou simply saw the flower in question._

"_...even if it meant sacrificing yourself, you__'__d risk your life even for a single flower. Perhaps that half-hearted kindness is real strength after all,__" __Ichigou commented._

"_...Ichigou__…" __Gaim said, not sure what to think._

"_The one who showed me this__… __was you,__" __he said, moving his arm to help the 30th Rider up, and Ichigou knew instantly, he was no Armored Rider__… __but rather, __"__Kamen Rider Gaim.__"_

_While he couldn__'__t see it, he knew that Gaim was smiling under his helmet as he got up with Ichigou__'__s help._

* * *

"That moment is so awesome…" Takeshi commented, a single tear falling from his eye.

"Kouta-san is a great person… and a hero worthy of carrying the mantle of Kamen Rider." Hongo commented, smiling, as Takeshi just smiled back, "But… what about you? Do you think you have what it takes to truly be called a Kamen Rider, Takeshi-san?"

"Hmm… well, I… I'm… honestly not sure, Hongo-san," Takeshi admitted, as he simply started to think.

"Well, I'll go ahead and pay for this. You go on home," Hongo told him.

"Thank you, Hongo-san," Takeshi smiled with a bow before he headed off for home.

* * *

**"Ha ha! Look who failed to stop the Kamen Rider now!"** Dentonin laughed, with Yons rolling her eyes at this.

**"Not funny, Dentonin. I'm not in the mood,"** Yons sighed, just eating some ramen.

**"You people annoy me sometimes… you know that?"** Esag asked.

**"Fully aware,"** Yons sighed, walking off.

**"Dentonin… I have an idea. What if we make it so that Rider couldn't even be able to stop us? Lock him up in a way…"**

**"Makes sense."**

**"Make a CPU from this game to do the job,"** Esag informed, tossing Dentonin a copy of Mario &amp; Luigi: Dream Team.

**"Hmmm… interesting. So much potential… I'll get right to it."**

* * *

"So… I have family from Europe and China huh?" Yoko gawked, her mom having told her most of what she knew about the dad's ancestry.

"Hai. But Yoko-chan… it's getting late. Why don't you head off to bed?" Ms. Mirai asked, "And we need to make sure energy is saved, so I have to shut off the power tonight."

Yoko's train of thought came to a total halt, the thought of sleeping without light…

"O-o-o-kay…" Yoko nodded nervously.

"...What's wrong? Still scared of sleeping without the lights?"

"Never got over it,"

"Yoko-chan… we can't have any power on tonight. The landlord may kick us out, since some of our neighbor's over used it for some party a few nights back."

"Uh… o-okay…" Yoko whimpered a bit.

"Sorry…" Her mom apologized, as Yoko walked off to bed.

* * *

The following day, Yoko looked like she didn't get a wink of sleep last night, her eyes being bloodshot, and she just wanted to sleep.

"Yoko-chan!" Takeshi smiled, going over to her, which caused Yoko to dart her eyes open.

"Hi…" she waved, before yawning.

"Are you okay?"

"Gomen… I couldn't get any sleep last night." Yoko apologized, "But… we need to get to school…"

"Uh… didn't you hear? School's cancelled today, almost all of the teachers are asleep and there couldn't be enough subs hired," Takeshi informed.

"Huh? ...Seriously? I walked half-asleep for nothing?" she groaned, "Well… I'm just going home now…"

With that, she turned around, before she fell asleep, standing up. Takeshi walked over and put her on a bench so she could get a bit of rest. Suddenly, the GameGrunts appeared, ready to fight.

"Tch… can get a day off of school, but not my Rider duties," Takeshi commented to himself, putting the SEGADriver on, readying his Sonic Adventure Disk, "Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, Takeshi turned into SEGA, and smirked, before sighing a bit, "Well, better get to work, Kamen Rider SEGA! It's Time for Game Start!"

Thus he ran forward and began to punch and kick the GameGrunts rather quickly, the noise of the combat waking Yoko up a little bit, but she simply dozed back off, SEGA sighing.

"Hey. Shh… my friend couldn't sleep last night…" SEGA told the GameGrunts, as they all looked over to Yoko, and gave a simple nod or thumbs up in understanding, and in a rather hush tone made their kia sounds.

The fight ended up a little goofy as during the fight they didn't use as much power as they normally would, just to make sure Yoko got her sleep, and yet somehow, SEGA, who barely used any power, still managed to beat them, causing an explosion and data bits to go flying.

"Can't explosions be quiet?" SEGA complained, as Yoko woke up, feeling a bit more rested, but SEGA didn't see her wake up, and dropped his henshin, making Yoko gasp.

"T-Take-kun?"

"You okay, Yoko-chan?" Takeshi asked, going over to her.

"You're… the blue Rider…" she said in surprise.

"What? No… you must've been dreaming!" Takeshi responded.

"Then how do I know you fought those… grunts quietly, just to not wake me up," Yoko asked.

"Uh… w-well… uh…"

"Those grunts sure were silly," Yoko commented.

"GameGrunts usually are," Takeshi responded without thinking.

"A-ha! How would you know that if you're not the blue Rider who saved me?" Yoko responded with a smirk.

"Uh… w-well, you see I… oh forget it. You got me," Takeshi sighed, causing Yoko to smile and hug him.

"You're such a hero Take-kun…" she smiled, making Takeshi blush a bit. He returned the hug, smiling, but after he stopped, Yoko just kept on, "You can… let go now Yoko."

No response.

"Uh… Yoko?"

No response.

"Yoko… please get off me,"

Again, no response.

This made Takeshi look to see that Yoko had fallen asleep, "Blue Rider-san… Take-kun… arigato," she muttered.

"Oh boy… she must really be out of it," Takeshi sighed, as he picked her up and began to walk her home.

* * *

Yoko blinked as she stared at the sky that night, simply thinking about Takeshi, unable to get him out of her mind.

"...Take-kun… the Blue Rider… thank you so much," she giggled, before she recalled something her mom said when she was little, about how a wish could be granted if you looked to the night sky.

"I wish… that I could help Take-kun… so I can repay him for helping me," she giggled, not feeling very tired.

* * *

That same night, a strange small figure in red with a pillow-themed head was floating around the city, sneaking into the Narumi house, seeing the Driver lying around.

**"So this is the SEGA boy…"** the figure smirked, as it took out a bag of gold dust, reached his hand into it before sprinkling the gold dust causing Takeshi to drift further into sleep,** "And not one good dream will be with you tonight."**

He then took a black pillow out and put Takeshi's head on it. The figure simply smirked as Takeshi began to squirm a little bit.

* * *

Unknown to Yoko, a small star had been flying around the night sky, before the star itself changed course and snuck to Yoko's home, before landing at her Gamecube, causing it to glow a tiny bit before the star vanished.

* * *

_Suddenly, Takeshi woke up, startled by something before he yawned and got moving, reaching for the SEGADriver, only to see it wasn__'__t there._

"_Hey! Where__'__s my driver?__" __he asked, when he saw that his old SEGA Genesis was gone too. Takeshi quickly ran out of his room to ask his mom where they were, when he saw a newspaper with __'__Game-Shocker__' __written on it._

"'_Game-Shocker takes over world__… __Kamen Rider Ichigou murdered for attempts of resistance__' __Oh no__…" __he responded, and thus rushed outside, seeing there were GameGrunts roaming around everywhere._

* * *

"Takeshi got hit with that sleeping sickness?" Luna gawked, with Mrs. Narumi having talked with her about what was going on.

"Unfortunately so. He went to bed last night, and when I went to check on him, he's been rolling in bed, like he's in some sort of nightmare… and he isn't waking up…" Mrs. Narumi said in worry.

* * *

"Uh… hi," Yoko waved, seeing Hongo was just practicing on his motorcycle, "You're… Hongo Takeshi, ne? Take-kun told me you'd be around here."

"Hai, that's me," Hongo confirmed when he stopped, "You must be his friend Yoko,"

"Hai." Yoko nodded, "So… you're the very first Kamen Rider?"

"That's correct."

"I… don't know much about the Kamen Riders… I've only learned about them recently," Yoko added sheepishly, but their conversation came to an abrupt end as an ambulance passed by and en route to the Narumi house, "Oh no… that's going for Take-kun's house… what if he's hurt really bad? What if he-?!"

"Keep calm. I'll go and check it out," Hongo assured before taking off on his motorcycle, with a nervous Yoko just sitting down, hoping Takeshi would be okay.

* * *

-Another person has fallen victim to this sleeping sickness. Nobody can determine what is causing this, but if this continues, the whole world could be asleep without explanation.- the TV reported, with Yoko nervously trying to keep her calm.

"...Yoko-chan?" her mom asked, seeing her expression.

"Okaa-san…" Yoko whimpered, "Takeshi-san… he uh…"

Ms. Mirai didn't need her daughter to continue as she just hugged her, "Don't worry… I'm sure he'll be alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hongo was driving on his motorcycle, trying to see if he could find any sort of clues to lead to the cause of the sleeping sickness. He finally saw something that looked… rather out of the ordinary, an orange pillow, simply lying in the middle of the street.

"Huh?" he muttered, as the pillow began to move before it rose up and sprang to life, it had a red face, yellow trim, and had a sort of regal looking cape.

"Nandato?" he gawked.

**"Heh heh. Lookie who we have here, the legendary Hongo Takeshi. Must say, quite honored. Too bad I have to kick your butt,"** the "pillow" said, as he gave a small smirk.

"So… you're the one causing all the sleeping sickness? A pillow… that sounds like something related to a Super Sentai Kaijin. No Sentai around here… so a Rider must do the job…" he stated, as he readied his belt for action, "Rider… HENSHIN!"

With that, he transformed into Ichigou before charging forward to fight the CPU, however, it merely flew past him. Ichigou turned around to try and punch it again, the kaijin simply flew above him. It then fired a blast right at Ichigou from above, forcing the Rider to dodge, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Man… even with these things…" Ichigou muttered, knowing that he was getting sort of old to be taking kaijin head-on without back-up.

Suddenly, the Kaijin blasted Ichigou, sending him flying into some trash bags nearby. Ichigou tried to get up, but was stuck on something.

"Wha?" he gawked before seeing he was stuck on a trash can.

**"Hmm… not as exciting as I was hoping it'd be. But you should consider retiring soon-ish,"** the CPU shrugged, as it floated away.

* * *

**"Wait… you successfully managed to put the Rider under the sleeping illness?"** Esag gawked.

**"Well… the newer one. Ichigou couldn't keep up with me. He's probably getting too old, so just the newbe Rider,"** the CPU informed.

Yons was in utter shock that Dentonin's plan actually worked while Dentonin himself chuckled at this succes.

**"Dentonin… I'm impressed. For once your plans didn't… uh… what's the right term…"** Esag stated.

**"Not work? Too idiotic to work? Stunk? Blew up in our faces? Had no stability? Didn't work for the reason of a Rider? Suck? ...Yea, that's it. Suck, they didn't suck for once,"** Yons snickered.

**"In agreement. Anyhow… you've got a good thing going. Send the CPU back out and put more people to sleep. But make sure they're important people,"** Esag informed.

**"Gotcha!"** Dentonin nodded.

**"And not important by your standards, like hot dog venders, stray animals, farmers, and other people who irritate you; important by our standards like, police, firefighters, news reporters, anyone who is a legitimate threat to our plans."** Yons stated.

**"I got this! I'm not an idiot you know!"** Dentonin shouted, as he and the CPU left with some GameGrunts.

**"That's subjective,"** Yons responded, once Dentonin was out of ear-shot.

**"Agreed,"** Esag admitted.

* * *

Back with Yoko, she sighed as she paced around the room, her mom being out at the time.

"Take-kun… Hongo-san… they have to be okay… they're Kamen Riders…" she said to herself, trying to comfort herself, despite being rather scared.

**=-ARNING! -=**

She stopped walking upon seemingly hearing something.

**=WARN-=**

"Wha?" she muttered, as she walked back to her room, looking for the source of the noise when...

**=WARNING! A CPU HAS BEEN DETECTED!=**

"KYAA~!" she screamed in shock before turning to find the Gamecube in her room was beeping and buzzing like a cellphone would. She slowly walked over and picked it up, and while confused, the system suddenly glowed silver before shifting around before stopping and landing back in her hands as a Driver, much to her surprise.

"...a belt like the Riders use…" she muttered, "...How…? Uh… why?"

She blinked for a moment, before she looked outside, seeing the GameGrunts being led by the CPU.

"Dreambert? But… what's he…?" she asked before realizing something, "...he must be what's causing this."

Yoko blinked for a moment, looking at her games before picking up Pokemon Colosseum and Wind Waker.

* * *

Dreambert looked at the people who had fallen asleep due to what he had been doing, smirking at a job well-done.

**"All too easy. Maybe these people weren't as much of a threat as Esag said they were,"** Dreambert smirked, when suddenly, the GameGrunts around him all began to attack someone, who threw various items at them to knock them back, **"And maybe I spoke to soon."**

The person throwing the items turned out to be Yoko of all people, who held her Gamecube close.

"Uh… you won't get away with this…" Yoko stated, acting a bit unsure, but trying to sound confident.

Dreambert just laughed in response, **"Are you kidding me? What makes you think you can beat me?"**

"This belt here!" Yoko responded, as the CPU got a good look at the Driver.

"...oh no…" he gulped, as Yoko put it on, causing a violet belt to wrap around her waist. She reached for the Colosseum Disk, and then opened up the disk compartment before inserting the disc in.

"Right… uh… what did they say? ...Oh yea. HENSHIN!" Yoko declared before she shut it close.

**=GAME START!=**

And thus, purple and silver particles surrounded Yoko, before colliding onto her, forming a silver bodysuit with purple armor that was relatively blocky with black circles, her helmet was round shaped, with a pair of black and silver goggles on her head, rounded green bug eyes, and she also had a red scarf around her neck.

**"A… Nintendo Rider?"** The CPU gasped.

"Uh… atashi wa… Kamen Rider Nintendo!" the new Rider shouted, as she looked a bit nervous, "And… uh… I fight for love and justice!"

**=ROUND 1, FIGHT!=**

**"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"** Dreambert realized.

Nintendo simply disregarded that, before she ran forward, and she tried to attack the GameGrunts, but she missed every blow entirely, causing Dreambert to facepalm himself.

**"Oh my goodness… you really DON'T know what the heck you're doing,"** Dreambert groaned.

"Uh…" Nintendo started, trying to defend herself, but the CPU knew he was right. Nintendo sighed, before she thought for a moment, but when a GameGrunt tried to strike her when she didn't know, she was succesfully able to kick it away.

**"Nani?!"** the CPU gawked as Nintendo figured out what she just did, she blinked for a moment, before she began to kick the GameGrunts around like they were nothing. She then looked to the Wind Waker disk she had, before she placed it in.

**=WIND WAKER DOWNLOADING!=**

Nintendo punched in Up-Down-A-B-A-Y, and then suddenly, green and white pixels formed near her hand before a white baton formed in it.

**"BWA HA HA HA! You call THAT a weapon?! That's nothing!"** Dreambert laughed, when suddenly huge gusts of wind came flying out of nowhere, and they all instantly destroyed the GameGrunts, **"NANDATTO?! ...How'd you…?! ...YOU'RE JUST A ROOKIE!"**

"So? It doesn't mean I can't win!" Nintendo responded, as she charged forward, pressing Up-Up-Right-Left-Right-A-Y.

**=HISSATSU DOWNLOADED! NINTENDO: RIDER SLASH!=**

**"...Fine… if you're gonna do it, take my life already,"** Dreambert sighed, simply standing, ready to be killed.

Nintendo ran forward, ready to slash, when she began to remember when she first saw Dreambert in his home game of Mario &amp; Luigi Dream Team, she remembered he was a hero and ally to the Mario Bros, and someone she grew fond of rather easily. She slowed down, before finally just letting her weapon fall to the ground.

**"Ara?"** Dreambert gawked.

"Listen… you don't deserve to die. You're not bad… you were just… misguided. In the game you originated from, you're a hero, and the villains just messed with your abilities and your kindness…" Nintendo informed, as tears began to drip out of her helmet, "I don't want to kill something that doesn't deserve it."

Dreambert was in total awe at Nintendo's words and almost began to tear up.

**"Y-You really think so?"** Dreambert almost cried.

"I know so…" Nintendo smiled, as she dropped her henshin and looked at Dreambert with a motherly smile, "So… what's a few mistakes? You didn't kill anyone, you just put them to sleep."

Yoko picked Dreambert up and hugged him, making him smile.

**"I'll… wake them up. I promise…"**

"That's good. And will you promise not to work with the bad guys again, and not hurt anyone?" Yoko added.

Dreambert gave a small nod, with Yoko hugging him.

* * *

The following day, reports went all over the town with how the sickness had been cured, but no one was sure how.

"So… you were scared while I was out like a light?" Takeshi asked Yoko, who just looked nervous for a moment, before simply nodding.

"You scare easy don'tcha?" Luna asked.

"...W-Well… yes…" Yoko sighed, as she twirled her hair, which now had a violet streak in it.

"Hey… is that new?" Takeshi asked, noticing the violet streak.

"Yea. I uh… did some hard work, and treated myself to a day at a spa…" Yoko stated, "D-Does it look okay?"

"I think it looks neat," Takeshi smiled.

"Heh… if you were a magical girl, I could imagine all of your hair being dyed violet," Luna admitted, as they walked off, while Yoko walked for home, Dreambert hiding out in her bag.

**"So… you ain't gonna tell them?"**

"...not yet anyway…" Yoko admitted, "Best wait until I have a better chance to speak with them before I do."

**"It's cool. Oh… and also… if you need a sleeping buddy, since I heard you say you've been having trouble sleeping… I'm there for you…"**

Yoko giggled a little bit, smiling at Dreambert before she returned home for the day.

* * *

**Downloading, the next Level of New SEGA:**

Takeshi: Yoko-chan's been acting… odd.

Luna: Like she's hiding something?

Takeshi: Maybe…

Takeshi Hongo: There's another Kamen Rider in this world…

SEGA: Who are you?

Nintendo: I'm the Nintendo Kamen Rider...

**Level 5: Double Dashin' Boost!**

**It's Time for Game Start!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: About time we finish this thing… and the day we finished, is Januray 15th, Sean's birthday, tommorrow is my birthday, and we started this chapter October 28th, last year.**

**KKD: Apologies for the wait time, folks, but we hope you enjoy this. Also, this is gonna get rather hectic for me, I got something planned for my next fanfic review, and it's gonna take me a while to finish it up, even though it's planned for Pika's birthday. I apologize for holding it off for so long, Pika, but I promise to get the episode in before the end of the month.**

**Pikatwig: Alright. In the meantime, apart from writing, I've been trying to do a vlog, but due to mid-terms and the schedules being all sorts of wonky, it's been a while since I've had access to my editing system, since I don't have it on my home computer. Anyhow… my favorite part is when Yoko first turned into Nintendo, and then showed the CPU mercy.**

**KKD: That was kinda interesting. In fact, I think it's my favorite part too; goes to show not all monsters are evil, and that they have a chance to redeem themselves.**

**Pikatwig: Yep. Anyway… let's see if we can get to Harmony Showtime Daa, and be able to wrap up this Super Rider Time. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


End file.
